


The party

by ParfaitFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, First Time, Funny and fluffy, M/M, Updated in a daily basis, mostly creek, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParfaitFangirl/pseuds/ParfaitFangirl
Summary: Highschool, a party at Token's house, Craig and Tweek are ready to the next step on their relationship, Stan wants the first step with Kyle, Kenny thinks that Butters is too precious for him. Drunk and stupid teenagers, etc etc. You know the plot.





	1. Before the party

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this would be the first story that I'll publish here because I'm too lazy to put my old ones right now! Let me know if you're liking or have any requests! That's it for now! Enjoy!

_Clyde the dick: So T-boy, everything settled for the partyy? Gonna rock tonight baby_   
_Token the mother: Yep, just got the booze and Kenny is helping me with the playlist and the sound equipment._   
_Token the mother: Wendy and Bebe are here already helping with the food_   
_Jimmy the crazy: Jokes to get the ladies are on the sleeve so I'm ready_   
_Clyde the dick: Awesome~_   
_Clyde the dick: I'm almost at ur house Craig, going to pick ya and the blondie._   
_Clyde the dick: Craig?? Heloooo_   
_Token the mother: Maybe he's not with the phone right now?_   
_Tweek the power bottom: ajdnsjnf vfldhnkjs_   
_Token the mother: ???_

  
The message only made sense if you were present on Craig Tucker's room, where two 16-years teenagers were viciouslly making out and the naughty hand exploring Tweek's butt accidentally pressed the cellphone on the pocket, typing a message.  
"Babe, your cellphone is on my way." Craig complained, throwing the device at the bed and bringing his long-term boyfriend's body closer to him, if this was actually possible. Tweek was sitting on his lap, their crotchs rubbing against each other as the taller one explored his beloved's mouth in a lingering and passionated kiss.  
"Craig... This feels so good..." Tweek almost moaned, his hands grabbing Craig's trademark hat and making the thing fall off his head. God, how could he be so sexy without almost any effort? It was too much for a full of hormones teenager.  
"And you look so cute babe." Craig replied, kissing the tip of his nose. Even at moments like that, where they'd lock themselves on a random place and kiss and touch whatever body part was on the way, the vanilla couple essence was still present.  
"Don't look at me like t-that, it makes me nervous." The blonde blushed a little, one of his hands searching for Craig's own. Holding hands was his safe action, something that always helped at his anxious moments through the years, and even on a situation where the physical contact happening between them was going much more further than that it always felt different.  
"Sorry. I just love you a lot." Craig squeezed his hand, using his tongue to explore the pale skin on his boyfriend's neck and winning a bunch of whimpering as a reward. God that was actually driving him fucking crazy.   
In a matter of fact, being with Tweek Tweak was one of the best parts of his life since he was 10. Their long-term relationship was very famous at the mountain town of South Park, and only grew stronger with the years. They kind of brought the best of each other, with the dark-haired boy helping his beloved with his anxiety and in the difficult task of decreasing his coffe-intake, and even taking him to therapy every monday, and Tweek almays making him smile and having less trouble at comunication in general. He flipped people off, of course, but that was a hobbie not a problem.  
They also really loved spending time together. The couple always seemed to find new ways to have fun and mix their hobbies, making their social media accounts full of pictures of space docummentaries or guinea pig's costumes or cooking masterpieces. Even when they couldn't do some activities together, the unconditional support was there in other gestures, like Tweek cuddling with Craig while he read one of his physic's books or with Craig watching his play's rehersals whenever was possible.  
But the question that was on focus on the last few weeks was physical contact. They always had the reputation of "fucking PDA machines" or "annoying lovebirdies", but, on the first years of their relationship it was just because they held hands anytime that was possible. This moved to hugging in the classroom, quick kisses on the hallway, hiding on the locker's room to make out, and the stage that they were right now, where Craig found himself questioning if he'd ever stop waking up dirty after a bunch of wet dreams with the blondie of his life.  
The good part was that, at least, the contact didn't made Tweek nervous. Well, at least not enought to drive him into an anxiety attack. Sometimes, when Craig's hands explored new parts of his body or when a particular touch made his mind go crazy, he'd twitch a little or ask for a moment, but this never stopped them to keep going at another time or drive them to an awkward situation. Craig's explanation was that everything was just natural. It wasn't a strange dude with a boner trying to get into his pants. They were lovers just knowing each other a little more, learning, without the pressure of jumping straight to sex. They had the whole life to do it, so their make out sessions slowly became deprived of pressure.  
"Sometimes I think you're not here, you know?" Tweek pouted, taking off his jeans and kissing his boyfriend's neck.  
"Sorry babe. I was just thinking about us." Craig groaned with the contact, groping Tweek's ass shamelessly.  
"Then I... forgive you." His voice was a mix of embarassment and excitement, as Tweek felt his naked chest against Craig. Again, why he was without his shirt?  
"Dude, what the fuck?" Clyde's voice came from the now-opened door, as he looked scandalized and pissed (at least trying to behind a muffled laugh), his hands on his hips like an angry mom. "Are you guys seriously boning instead of getting ready for the party?"  
Oh. Tweek thought, the realization painting his cheeks with a pale tone of pink. That's why they were stripping down at first place.  
How did that changed into making out in Craig's bed even thoug they should be at Token's party in 10 minutes? Well, this is the kind of question that you can't make to two horny teenagers who are totally in love with each other.


	2. Caught in the act

_Token the mother: So Clyde, are you at Craig's? Discovered why Tweek typed the crazy stuff?_   
_Jimmy the crazy: Is he having a pannick attack?_   
_Clyde the dick: More like being attacked._   
_Clyde the dick: They were fucking, can u believe those guys? I offer a ride because I'm fucking nice and find them sucking faces_   
_Token the mother: Jesus_   
_Jimmy the crazy: That's what I call a warm-up to the party_   
_Jimmy the crazy: WHat a great audience_   
_Craig the passive top: Wasn't fucking, was just kissing. Clyde just has a dirty mind_   
_Tweek the power bottom: Yeah!!_   
_Clyde the dick: You were kissing his butt with your hand? I never learned this kissing style~_

  
"God, I gonna punch Clyde." Craig rolled his eyes, trying to get Tweek of his hideout, wich was currently under the blanket.  
"I wanna die! I can't believe Clyde s-s-s-saw us like... like that!! He's judging me God I hate being judged!!" Even without seeing his face, Craig knew the blonde was blushing.   
"Look it for the bright side, babe." Craig looked inside the blanket, offering a smile. "You're the one who says that hiding stuff is too much pressure. Now that Clyde knows what we've been doing he'll learn that when you enter someone's room, you have to fucking knock first." Craig watched as the blond breathed for a while and stood up, taking a blue towel from the chair.  
"Y-You're probably right. I'm going to wash my embarassment away." He took his way to the bathroom, as Craig looked for something to wear. Their little funny moment started after Craig finishing his bath, so he should get ready while Tweek was in the bathroom.   
"Let's see..." He mumbled, staring at himself in the mirror, his thoughts travelling to a really random memory. God, the asian girls were so wrong about the future. Good thing that his fourth grade acquaintances were good at drawing, because they would suck at fortune-telling.  
The girls art works would always represent Craig being really tall after growing up, with a very muscular and masculine body, while Tweek was given a cute-kind-of-feminine apperance. In reality though, the dark-haired boy was only a few inches taller than his boyfriend, and they were both thin if you didn't counted Tweek's chubby (and pinchable) belly. The blonde was fucking adorable, of course, but to be fair, Craig would find him cute even if he was dead. You know, in a totally not creepy way.  
Trying to focus on his short time disponibility, the teenager boy took a shirt that Tweek bougth him on the day before, saying that it really fitted his persona: It was navy-blue with a grumpy cat giving the middle finger. Perfect. He finished the outfit with some random jeans and an unbuttoned grey and black flannel shirt, giving up of his beloved hat because of the chance of losing it. It was Token's house, but it was Token's house in the middle of a party full of South Park's parade of messy teenagers feat alcohol, so he didn't wanted to risk it.  
"I'm finished." Tweek came back, already with his clothes on. The blonde was wearing a grey tank top with an alien pattern, ripped jeans and a red beret that covered some of his messy hair. "How do I look?"  
"I think the shirt's pattern matches because your sexyness must be out of this planet babe." The deadpan voice used in the cheesy statement caused Tweek to burst into laughter.  
"And that's why I got dressed on the bathroom." Tweek teased, swalloling a pill with a glass of water. "Your hands are really curious lately Tucker."  
"Is not my fault if your body is begging to be explored honey. I've been having a lot of fantasies about you later." Craig shrugged.  
"God, you guys still into that?" Clyde entered again, rolling his eyes.  
"Goddamit C-Clyde! Don't scare me like that!"  
"He's literally saying that is having fantasies about fucking you and my voice is the one thing causing anxiety?" The boy asked, suddenly curious.  
"Being totally honest is actually one of the things that I love about Craig. If he tells me stuff instead of hiding my crazy mind can't make shit up." The blonde explained, tying his shoes.  
"Even if he's talking about fucking your ass?"  
"Even if he's talking about fucking my ass." Tweek repeated. "It was a little embarassing at first, and even m-made me paranoid about feeling pain or contracting a STD-"  
"That's why we gone to a doctor together to make sure we're both 100% healthy and is also the explanation for the little bottle of lube that you found in my bag Clyde last friday." Craig interrupted.  
"Yeah, anyway, right now I just feel really flattered that my boyfriend thinks about me that much."  
"Let's go already before I question even more this weirdness." Clyde laughed, taking the two lovers by their arms. "Who's ready to get motherfucking wasteeeed?"  
"Not me. My anxiety medication doesn't work well with alcohol." Tweek explained, taking the backseat of Clyde's brand new car.   
"And I'm taking one for the team and making him company at sobriety." Craig finished.  
"Godfuckingdammit, this old-couple spirit is preventing you guys from having any fun." Even though the sentence itself looked like a complain, Clyde was giggling like an idiot, always having fun by teasing his favorite gays.  
As the trio took their way to the party, Craig could only laugh to himself. Oh naive Clyde, specially if really believed that he was just going to be the sober friend that takes care of the bullshit and mess that the drunkards get involved in. As he stared at his boyfriend, who was currently playing with his hand, a devilish smile crossed his lips.  
He was already planning a lot of fun things that needed 0 alcohol involved.  
"Anything fun on your head, love?"  
"Nothing babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF.net is not letting me update this thing there as well, so this will be more fresh... See you all tommorrow!


	3. Kenny is a cinnamon roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mentioned that I'm not good with titles? Yeah hahahaha

_Kenny: Hey are u coming? The party's ready to start_   
_Cute tomato Leo: Ah Ken, I'll just take a little while, my dad is telling me the list of things that I can't do at the party :(_   
_Kenny: Tell me if u need someone to save ya :) I can punch his face for ya Buttercup_   
_Cute tomato Leo: Jeez I apreciate the feeling, but I don't wanna see my dad getting hurted Ken_   
_Kenny: Gotcha_   
_Kenny: See ya soon :)_

  
"Somebody here is in love." The apathetic voice took Kenny away from his happiness bubble, and he needed a moment to regain his composure after realizing that Craig Tucker was spying his cellphone from behind his shoulder.  
"I thought you were out of fucks to give to anyone who isn't Tweek, but now you're eavesdropping people's conversations Craig?" The blonde turned around, showing his "NSFW" T-shirt and his ripped jeans.  
"I was actually trying to talk with you, but since you were'nt listening I wanted to know what made you smile like a human being instead of that cat from Alice in wonderland." Craig shrugged. "Still in love with Butters, huh?"  
"What can I say?" It was Kenny's time to shrug. "I guess we both have a weak spot for cute blondes with fucked up parents. And that's why I love myself so much." They both chuckled for a moment, and Craig had to admit to himself, he actually liked to talk with Kenny. His social circle and "Stan's gang" were kind of together for a bunch of time in highschool (except when those 4 were doing something really stupid, like trying to become k-pop singers), but it was more of a "kind of happens" thing than an actual choice. So between the sociopathic Cartman, the "Mister I'm always right" Kyle and his duo, Mister "I'm in love with my best friend, please be my gay therapist I'll call you a lot" Stan, the blonde pervert that started a bunch of people in sexual activities and had a cute crush on Butters Stotch for years was the most decent choice. "But what can I do for you, Craig the fucker?"  
"I was just bored. Wendy asked for Tweek's help at something liretally when we entered, and Clyde went because straight guy trying to impress girl by helping and shit, so I decided to be a social butterfly and say hello." Craig explained, taking a Sprite can at the table. "But really, you should tell him how you feel. The kid is crazy for you dude, and being with a nice person for a while is good to mental health."  
"Awwww little Craig worrying about me. Tweek really made you a good boy." Kenny tried to put his arm around the dark-haired boy, only to be smacked and flipped off.  
"No touching. I'm just telling you my opinion." Craig said, rolling his eyes, but he was honestly trying to help there. He could act like an insensitive asshole and well, actually be one some times, but giving some help to two people that really liked each other made into his list of "normal boring teenager shit to do" so it was alright. Plus Kenny never hitted on his boyfriend and Butters actually helped Tweek on an anxiety crisis one time, so they deserved a little bit more than his usual apathy.  
"If you really wanna know, I just can't ya know? Everyone says that he likes me, but is actually that I'm the only one that give him some affection? He's a poor boy that got hurted by so many people in so many ways that I'm afraid of confessing and making he think that what I did for him was just a really long attempt of getting into his pants. I'm not this kind of garbage, but my reputation is big on the streets." Kenny looked sad for a second, before changing into his default grin. "But enough about that, dude! Is a party, let's have fun!"  
"As you wish." They chatted a bit about random stuff, until a pair of pale arms crossed Craig's waist from behind.   
"I'm back." Tweek said, stretching enough to greet Kenny. "Hey. I'm not interrupting, am I?"  
"Never Tweeks! Is your boy after all, enjoy the party and this time go all the way inside his pants." Kenny laughed, opening another beer.  
"OHMUGODWHATCLYDETOLDYOUOHGODOHGOD!!" Tweek panicked, almost squeezing Craig to death.  
"What Clyde has to do with anything?" The blonde stared in confusion.  
"Babe-" Craig brought him to his front, resting Tweek's face against his chest. "Our journey inside each other's pants is not news to anyone. Kenny is just messing with you."  
"And I'll not do this anymore. For now of course. Have a little privacy, I'm going to check the entrance." Kenny left the couple, whistling a happy melody.  
"He's checking if Butters is here." Tweek mumbled against his boyfriend's shirt.  
"Totally."  
"To be more desperate he would have to rip his own dick out and offer in a golden tray as a love proof. Honestly, w-what's wrong with people on this town and their homossexual interests huh? God, are we living in Narnia or something? We're not, right?"  
"Babe, your spazz sass is absolutely the greatest thing in the world."  
After the brief conversation they just stood there, hugging each other. It was one of thath perfect/weird moments were words weren't necessary and just feeling the warmth in that hug and the smell of the lavender soap that they both used was more than enough for a while. At least until Craig feeling someone else touching his back.  
"Weren't you in a desperate search for Butters at the entrance?" Craig said, cleary pissed for having his romantic moment interrupted.  
"For me? Why were you looking for me Ken?" The confused voice made Craig realize too late that the Stotch's kid was standing at Kenny's side, wearing a turtle neck blue sweater with matching pants.  
"Don't worry about that, ok?" Kenny smiled at him, going back at Craig. "Stan is sitting outside. He's depressed and in need of his gay therapist asap."   
"Goddamit." Craig mumbled.  
You help one bastard and you suddenly became the savior of broken hearts. Fuck.


	4. Advice

_Token: Could you tell ur friend to stop looking creepy at the entrance? He's freaking out the other guests_   
_Kenny: Don't worry our favorite gay is on the mission ;D_   
_Token: But u are the friend u should go 2_   
_Kenny: Sorry I can't hear ya_   
_Kenny: Loud music and shit_   
_Token: Bitch_

 

Craig had plenty of reasons for not wanting to help Stan Marsh.

  
_1- Stan was a whiny baby when he got drunk and depressed because of Kyle. And he drank when he was sad, so._   
_2- He wanted to spend the night flirting with his sexy boyfriend, not listening to Stan's speech for the 38650 time._   
_3- He was still pissed with Stan because he called him at 3 am in that same week._   
_4- He didn't wanted to go._

  
But Tweek asked him to go for a while because he felt sorry for Stan, so all of his excuses got stucked on his throat under a "just a second won't kill me". The things he done for his sweetheart.  
"Are you puking?" Was the first thing he asked after finding Stan sitting under a tree on the entrance. The boy was wearing his trademark hat and a old shirt from the school's football team, wich he got out in the year before that one. Stan was that kind of person that looks like a random mix of human traits, wich gave shape to an alcoholic jock addicted to philosophy that wrote about life's absurdity on his spare time.  
"This joke is not funny, you know? Is like joking about you and PDA." Stan shrugged, typing on his cellphone. "I'm sober. What you doing here, anyway?"  
"Kenny told me to babysit you."  
"I just want to be alone for a while, goddamit!"  
"On a party?" Craig raised an eyebrown, staring at him. "C'mon Marsh, cut the crap and tell me what your super duper best friend did this time."  
"Can't I be on a bad mood without having anything to do with Kyle?" Stan mumbled, hugging his knees.  
"Yeah, but for you this is just called normal life." Craig sat at his side, deciding that he'd wait for a minute and then....  
"A girl from my club told me that she saw Cartman and Kyle making out at the gym."  
Ok, now there weren't a lot of things in life that could make Craig Tucker laugh, but that single quote made into the list without a blink.  
"Are you on fucking drugs??" He asked, trying to breath and regain composure. "For real Stan, you really believe that those two would do something? What this girl told you exactly?"  
"That she saw Kyle pinning Cartman against a wall! That makes sense you know? People say that hate could result on sexual tension, and Cartman did a lot of weird things with Kyle back when we were kids!"   
"Ok, let's try to think about this rationally." Craig started with one of his most memorable quotes. "Pinning against a wall? Kyle was probably trying to kill him. They're friends for some weird reason that I'll never understand, but I don't think that goes all way over wanting to bang. You should ask Kyle and done, case solved." Stan was quiet for a while, until getting up and heading towards the house.  
"Can you get me a beer so we can start the fun, Tucker?"  
"Do it yourself, bitch."

* * *

On the living room, a blonde teenager chocked on guilt while Wendy and Bebe accommodated at the couch. The dark-haired girl was wearing a purple sweater with a black skirt, while the blonde chose a red dress with a black jacket. The truth was, he didn't cared a lot for Stan's situation (that repeated itself almost every week), but he was in desperate need of advice, so that excuse appeared on perfect timing.  
"So Tweek, what do you need from us?" Wendy asked, offering a gentle smile.  
"I was....was...ngn... wanting an advice." His hands weren't shaking, but they were moving so fast on his lap that it probably looked like this.  
"You kidding me? We should be the ones asking for advice baby!" Bebe laughed, waving at her current-boyfriend Clyde. "Teach me how to make my relationship with your silly friend last like yours!"  
"And teach me how to pick a new boyfriend that doesn't have the hots for his best friend." Wendy added, and the girls giggled. The dark-haired girl broke up with Stan almost a year before, and the gossip around school was that the reason involved his preference towards a certain ginger.  
"I'm not good at giving advice girls!!" He moved his arms frantically.   
"We're just messing with you, relax." Bebe explained. "Voice your problems and we'll help you!"  
"Considering your blushing face I'd say that is something about sex?" Wendy guessed, and Tweek only nodded. "Just because you're gay, doesn't mean you have to talk with girls, ok Tweek? I'm sure that your friends could help you too."  
"I know! But hm... The question that I have is about things that you...could.... have more experience?" God, that was so embarassing. He could talk about dirty things for sure, but was usually when Craig was around or without giving too much detail.  
"Ah he wants to know about being fucked." The boy gasped at how nonchalant Bebe sounded saying that.  
"C'mon, you don't need to be embarassed, ok? Is better if you wanna know before doing it." Wendy reassured, offering him a soda can.  
"Is just that I'm afraid on doing something wrong, you know?? I looked online and even trained a little bit to feel less embarassed, but what if hurts a lot and I end up making Craig feel guilty?? Once he accidentally slammed the door against my face because he didn't saw me and he spent the whole day apologizing! It wasn't even hurting anymore!! And what if something really embarassing happens? It already happened today! God, I sound like a lunatic!"   
"Relax boy." Bebe tried to confort him. "Is totally normal to be nervous with your first time. Guess we're all a little bit Tweek when it comes to this subject. Actually, let me tell you a secret: Last week, me and Clyde were on his bedroom and things were going towards the funny stuff. But then he got so frustrated trying to open my bra and failing that he started to cry and say that he was a terrible boyfriend and shit."  
"That's so... Clyde." Tweek said, staring at the flamboyant boy that was currently dancing next to Tokend and Jimmy and wanting to give him a pat on the shoulder.  
"I know right? Is kinda cute or I'm just really falling in love for that dummy." Bebe giggled, sending a kiss to her boyfriend.  
"The point here is that we can't help you a lot since we're also virgins but is normal having worries and expectations." Wendy finished. "But come to talk with us whenever you want."  
"Ah here you are." Craig interrupted, sitting next to his boyfriend. "Can I take the seat, mister?"  
"I think is too late to ask." Tweek giggled, leaning towards his body.  
"And I think this is our time to leave. Have fun, boys!" Bebe took her best friend by the arm, going to the kitchen. "Wendy?"  
"Yes?"  
"He really said that he was training?"  
"Yes."  
"#NaughtyTweekConfirmed?" The both girls grinned.  
"Yes."


	5. Best "friends", bros and bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking or wanna say something about what you think/want to happen at the story, leave a comment :D working with feedback is so much better!

_Stan: Are you coming?_   
_Bro: 5 minutes and I'm there_   
_Stan: Can I ask you something?_   
_Bro: Sure Stan_   
_Stan: Were you making out with Cartman on the gym?_

  
"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?" Stan almost had a heart attack when he heard the scream behind him.  
"I'M THE ONE SAYING WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU GOT HERE SO FAST??" He replied the scream, slowly getting as red as his friend's hair.  
"I WAS HERE ALREADY I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU A JUMPSCARE!!"  
"Can the jew and the emo take your lovers fight to another place? Kyle's high-pitched voice is louder than the fuckin music." They heard Cartman complain, seeing him talking with Token and Jimmy near their comotion.  
"Come here." Stan said, taking the ginger by the hand until they got into the living room. Most of the guests were on the dinning-room-changed-into-dance-area or drinking in the kitchen, so would be bettter have this conversation there. Well, not for everyone.  
"Ah c'mon, are you serious? Keep screaming at Cartman's ear, at least he deserves it." Craig complained deattaching his mouth from Tweek's neck.  
"Why in the fucking hell would you think that I'm making out with Cartman??" Kyle ignored Craig's request, proceeding the conversation.  
"A girl from my club saw you guys at the gym!"  
"We were FIGHTING! That fatass took one of my books and almost ripped the thing off, so I wanted to kill him!" The redhead explained, sitting at the floor and sighing. "Why would you think something like that, man?"  
".........nOTHING." Stan's cheeks were painted on red.  
"C'mon you know that you can tell me. I'm your best friend, after all."  
"N-Nothi-"  
"He was jealous of you." Tweek said casually, playing with his boyfriend's hair like nothing had happened.  
"TWEEK WHAT THE FUCK?" Stan screamed, ready to hide himself in a cemetery forever.  
"Y-You interrupted my moment. A-Also, you'd never tell him alone, so you can thank me later." The blonde explained, hiding his face on Craig's chest. Later, he'd probably fear Stan's revenge, but his mind was too focused on what he was wanting to care in that moment.  
"Goddamit babe, my malice is invading you. Is so sexy. Like creating a monster, but a really attractive one." Craig teased, being on his turn of ignoring the other people in the room.  
"Stan let's talk yes? This time, on somewhere really private?" Kyle walked on silence towards the stairs, being followed by his best friend. Token warned everyone that the rooms would be locked for obvious reasons, but at least they could talk on the corridor.  
"Finally peace again." Craig sighed, bitting his boyfriend's neck. "If they started to fight in here that would really kill our mood."  
"I think that's hard to happen, but I don't like a-audience. It feels like someone is judging me." Tweek said, moving his hips slowly and making Craig release a different kind of sigh.  
"You want me to ask Token to give me a key, babe? We can take this to somewhere quieter." The taller one whispered against his ear.  
"We don't need to rush things, do we? Let's enjoy the party a little and then later we can have a grand finale or something?" The mix of blushing and grinning on Tweek's face almost made Craig fuck him right there. Goddamit.  
Most of the people would call him a liar if for some reason he shared details about how Teek behaved when he was excited. The anxiety and embarassment were there, of course, showing themselves on blushing or asking for a moment to breathe. But there was more. He was the one who started mostly of their make-out sessions, usually teasing Craig until he gave up studying or whatever he'd be doing. And for someone who is so afraid of pressure and germs and getting caught, he actually suggested a lot of crazy places to hook up and was always willing to send dirty pictures or messages. His excuse was that he had a lot of energy on his body and using it helped him to feel better, so hey, is therapeutic.  
"Whatever you wish, sweetheart." Craig brushed his lips against his hair, enjoying the adorable way that his boyfriend giggled. "You want a drink? I can get it for you."  
"Sure. And Craig?"  
"Yes?"  
"Take the key with Token anyway, we'll need it later." Tweek gave him a peck on the lips and moved out of his lap, going towards Kenny and Butters.  
Trying the impossible mission of not having a boner just because his boyfriend was the cutest tease in the fucking world, Craig found his friends drinking on the garden.  
"Is the meeting of the losers club?" He teased, sitting between Cartman and Token.  
"Good thing that the captain finally got in here, I was getting worried." Token replied and they both laughed.  
"So, what are you up to?"  
"I'm betting with Cartman that he can't ask Wendy to dance with him." Token explained, finishing a cup of what looked like vodka.  
"Dude, I just don't understand why in the hell. I mean, of course that I can do it, but why I'd want to dance with Wendy. The bitch is crazy." Cartman mumbled, clearly trying to get off the bet without looking like it.  
"Exactly because of that." Clyde joined the group. "You guys hate each other's guts, that would be super fun to watch."  
"P-Plus, you can en-end the night having some love-hate sav-savage sex." Jimmy added.  
"Keep it in your pants Jimmy, I don't wanna puke on my fucking nachos." Cartman finished his food before continuing. "Ok, fine, I'll give the bitch the honour of dancing with me. But don't try to fool me Token. Just because you're black, doesn't mean you don't have to pay my 50 bucks to get revenge against white people."  
"Whatever, jerk. Just go and do it." Eric mumbled another "joke" and left the original formation of Craig and those guys by themselves.  
"So Token, I wanna ask you something." Craig started, already thinking in good excuses to convince his friend.  
"Here you go." Without even looking, Token took a golden key out of his pocket and gave it to Craig. "Just because we're friends. Don't tell anyone and have fun."  
"Hey, what about me?? If I end up wanting to get laid you'll give me a key??" Clyde complained, clearly already affected by the alcohol.  
"If for a miracle Bebe ends up wanting this drunkard ass of yours, I'd gladly give you a key, buddy." Token chuckled.  
"That's why I love you buddy!" Clyde hugged him sobbing.  
"As a reward for being nice with me, I'll not take a picture of this for blackmail." Craig stated, getting lost on his thoughts while Clyde continued his drunk talk. He had the key, the equipment and his favorite blonde in the world. There weren't a lot of typical teenager stupid actions that he wanted to try, but having sex with his boyfriend in a party was an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should something happen between Cartman and Wendy or nah? I'm really stuck with this one.... Se ya all tommorrow!


	6. #BestBlondies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments! The chapter for tommorrow is finished already, but just in case since I won't be home, if I can't post tommorrow don't worry we'll be back on the monday! Enjoy!

_My blondie <3: Clyde wtf is Cartman taking my bff to dance_   
_Clyde: OMG she accepted??_   
_My blondie <3: She doesn't wanna look like she's afraid to do it_   
_My blondie <3: She's also very wasted_   
_Clyde: What about ya~ feelin tempted to do something crazy Baybe Beby wink wink_   
_My blondie <3: Not enough to want you now_   
_My blondie: I like this outfit and I don't wanna puke/tear stains on it : >_

  
"Man, Bebe is so mean with me sometimes." Clyde complained, using a beer as "sauce" in a plate of nachos.  
"I honestly can't see the reason." Craig said, voice dripping on sarcasm.  
"Lemme correct this-" As he angrily ate his creation, Clyde whined. "You're all mean with me! One day I'll die or run away and you will all miiiiiiss old good Clyde the best friend in the frickin world!!"   
"Right, right, buddy. Time to take it easy with the beer, don't you think?" Token patted his back.  
"Maybe we should ask Bebe to take him home." Craig suggested, trying to catch any signs that could indicate that Clyde would puke, something that happened everytime he got drunk. He definetely didn't needed to be covered in vomit that night.  
"Maybe u should take care of ur blondie and leavemay alone." Clyde mumbled, sitting between Craig and Token and hugging them both. "Just kiiiiddin I lovya boi u can talk to ma girl anytime. Take her to buy some shoes and talk and stuff. Argh Im not feelin very much good."  
"English man, do you know? So use it." Said Craig, praying on his head.  
 _"Dear God, gays already take too much bullshit. Please do not ruin my attempt of having sex with my boyfriend with Clyde's vomit. If the homophobic people are right, you'll already send me to hell, so chill out for now dude."_  
"But Clyde does hav-have a point." Jimmy stated, grabbing Craig's attention. "Why are you-you sitting here inst-instead of fucking Tweek?"  
"Why rushing things if we can have a nice night of teasing, huh?" Craig explained, searching for Clyde's dad number on his cellphone. Bebe was probably as drunk as him anyway.  
"I guess is cool if you know that you'll get the prize in the end anyway." Token shrugged.  
"Lucky bit-bitch."

* * *

"Jesus, Kenny is taking forever with this drinks." Tweek complained, playing with his own hair. He and Butters were sitting on the living room together, after Kenny asking him to stay with the other blonde while he took them some beers. But 10 minutes later, they were out of subjects to talk and Tweek was the one getting thirsty.  
"Maybe he stopped to talk with some girls or anything. Is fine. I don't even like to drink that much, so he can do his flirting thingie." There was a bit of sadness on Butter's voice, but Tweek couldn't help but chuckle a little. People could say whatever bullshit they wanted about Kenny on the halls, but he'd never leave a friend waiting just to flirt, even with flirting being his long-time hobby. Specially if the friend was a certain cute boy. "What's so funny, Tweek? You thinking about a joke?"  
"Ngn-No..." Tweek suddenly felt self-conscious for being caught laughing. "Listen hm, Butters, I want to ask y-you something but at the same time I know that I should not get into your business so I'm gg.... sorry."  
"Geez man, you don't need to worry that much! Go ahead and ask, we're friends after all, right?" Butters smiled, and Tweek had to smile back to him. He always hesitated in calling people "friends", becase his anxiety always made him question if people would really want that, so it was nice to know that someone who was actually very nice liked him. That only made him want to help even more.  
"Look, you like Kenny right?" Butters was blushing even before the end of the sentence.  
"How do you know that.... Is so embarassing... He knows about it? Oh darn, now Ken will never speak to me again..." Butters looked at his own feet, trying to hide his sadness.  
"NO!!" Tweek shouted, holding his shoulders. He wasn't sure about what to do, being usually in the other side when it came to help someone that is freaking out with insecurity. "Jes-us man listen to me! The reason that I'm asking is because I know that he likes you, but he doesn't have the guts to confess. S-So I wanna help!!" Yeah, he could do it. He saw himself at Butters for a moment, trying to go after someone that looks way out of your league, and if a spazz like Tweek Tweak could overcome that, so could Butters. He and Kenny were kind people who deserved to be happy together.  
"Oh God... Are you sure about that, Tweek?" Butters stared at him in apprehension, but corrected himself. "Not that I don't trust you or anything, of course."  
"I'm sure, yeah."  
"But I don't understand. Why Ken would not tell me that? Does he think that I'd say something mean to him or anything?" He questioned, making Tweek actually smile.  
For the first time on his life his crazyness would actually help someone.  
"Let me teach you something, Butters." The blonde got surprised with how confident his voice sounded. "Kenny is just like Craig. Guys like them think that people like us need to be protected. I mean, don't get this wrong, I love how Craig takes care of me and is so patient and all, but sometimes they are too afraid of doing some stuff."  
"Like what?" Butters asked with genuine confusion.  
"L-Like.... ngn... lemme see..." Tweek blushed, trying his best to say what crossed his mind. "Just don't tell this to anyone ok? When things started to get.... more intimate between me and Craig he hesitated a lot about touching me and stuff. He was afraid of inducing a pannick attack or something like that."  
"How nice of him."  
"Yeah, but the thing is, I was ready for that. So, I just showed that. One day we were in his room and I threw him at the bed, sat on his lap and kissed him for a really long time." Tweek giggled with the memory of Craig's jaw dropping when the kiss ended, and how he felt in total control of the situation. Good times.  
"Oh boy..." Butters was blushing again.  
"After that we talked about the subject and he agreed that we should do whatever we wanted as long as we kept respecting each other like always, but was the impact of my actions that opened his eyes. T-thats what you have to do."  
"Geez, I don't know how to do lewd things Tweek... I was always afraid that if I thought about this things my dad would be angry with me." Tweek sighed, patting his back. He also knew that feeling. Really, how him and Butters never became friends anyway?  
"I had a hard time with that too. The chance of just looking like an idiot gives a lot of pressure, right? But I learned another thing: Do you see Bebe over there?" He pointed at the girl, who was seductively shaking her hips to the song, receiving looks from a bunch of guys from the football team. "She has what I like to call "default seduction power". Is the one that people normally think when it comes to seduction, you know? Red lipstick, short skirts, flirting, smooth talk, big muscles, things like that. But there are other ways, specially playing with how much your partner/target thinks you're cute."  
"Wow, you really seems to know a lot about that." The compliment made the blonde teenager gasp. Since when he became a sex-expert or something like that? Was he really thinking about the subject that much?  
"A-Anyway." Tweek looked around, finding Kenny trying to reach them without spilling the drinks on his hands. "I going to give you a tip ok? You can pay me coming to a double date with me and Craig or something."  
"Eh?? But-I don't know man! What if I get embarassed or something??" Butters panicked.  
"Then you'll only make things easier."


	7. The cute sex appeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm already going out, a very early chapter! As always, comments are more than welcomed and make the author happy :D

_Tweek: Craig come here_  
_Tweek: Something really cool is about to happen_  
_Tweek: I'm with Butters at the living room_  
_Super boyfriend <3: Are you guys gonna invite me for a threesome? Cool _  
_Super boyfriend <3: JK Nobody can touch ya_  
_Super boyfriend <3: Will be there in a sec_

  
"Sorry for taking so long, Leo. You know, apparently is very hard to get beer in a party full of drunk people. Red almost stole our drinks from my hands, I thought that would lead into a fist fight." Kenny laughed, handing a cup that Butters passed to Tweek, who was:  
-Offering a "you can do this" look;  
-Suddelnly remmebering that "Leo" was a short form of Butters real name;  
-Agreeing with himself that only Kenny called him like that;  
-Feeling a thing that he guessed to be what girls felt when they were fangirling because of him and Craig.  
"I kind of want to dance right now Ken, could you come with me?" Kenny raised an eyebrown, probably wondering why Butters rejected the drink and why he was blushing that much, but without hesitation he grabbed Butters by the hand and took him to the dance floor.  
"Well, that was unexpected." Craig stated out of nowhere, making his boyfriend scream.  
"YOU WERE UNEXPECTED! Don't scare me like that, dude!" Tweek stated, giving the beer to a random guest before it ended up spilling on his clothes.  
"Sorry babe, I thought you saw me. Are you behind that?" The dark-haired boy pointed at the couple of blondes, that even without actually touching, were really close to each other.  
"Don't know. Let's dance too, okay? I wanna try but I don't wanna be embarassed going by myself." Tweek changed the topic, and althought Craig wasn't buying any of that, he'd never say no to an opportunity like that. So, the taller boy just took his boyfriend to the dance floor, moving his body in an attempt to hide that this was just an excuse to pull the blonde closer and hold him by the hips.  
"Are you spying on them?" Craig whispered on his beloved's ear after realizing how close they were to Butters and Kenny.  
"Ngn-Shut up... Don't judge me and tease me at the same time." Tweek shutted him up with a kiss, guiding Craig's hand to his butt.  
"Get a room!" Kenny joked, trying to avoid his own embarassment. Goddamit, how things ended up like that? It was hard, almost impossible to think straight with his beloved so close to him. He could feel Butter's shorter body pressing against his own every time that someone tried to move around, and worried about his self-control.  
"I hm... really like when we are together like this, Ken." Butters suddenly said, looking down. Fuck he was cute. "Do you feel the same way?" Now his blue eyes were staring directly at Kenny, full of expectations.  
"O-Of course I do Leo. You know that you're special to me." He was getting nervous? Well, thinking about that, Butters was his weak spot, so wasn't that weird.  
"That's good. I'm really happy with this!" The shorter blonde smiled, and after a second of hesitation, wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, blushing even more. "I-Is this bad? H-Hugging and stuff?"  
_For my fucking sanity._  
Kenny couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking too much, he brushed their lips together, giving Butters a brief and delicate kiss, different of everything that he had in his whole life. That wasn't about his pleasure, or about playing, it was about showing to someone how much he meant to him with an action. Only after opening his eyes again, Kenny's despair took control, and he quickly tried to apologize or let Butters go if he wanted. But the other boy just stared at him, at the very same position.  
"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry... I crossed the line, I shouldn't had done this..." Kenny's voice was full of regret, and he couldn't even recognize himself. "I'm sorry for falling in love, but I swear that I'll never do this again Buttercup." The nickname that he always wanted to use escaped from his lips. "I'll respect our friendship, so if you can just forgive me..."  
"Why are you apologizing for something good, Ken?" Butters lifted his hand hesitantly, stroking his cheek. "If you love me you should ask me if I feel the same before getting sad, you know? And I do like you, so, don't be sad." Butters leaned towards him, making their lips meet again. This time Kenny didn't stopped himself, bringing the other boy closer as they both smiled during the kiss. Next to them, a certain couple stared at what was happening.  
"Finally!" Tweek giggled, feeling proud of himself. It was so good to be there to his friends, and he even got closer to Butters while doing that. He hoped that they could talk after that, maybe with a nice tea in a peaceful place instead of a party.  
"Why this sounded so familiar to me babe?" Craig stared at him with a playful smile. " _I really like when we're together like this?_ I remember this and you and your underpants rubbing on my crotch.... Or I'm just having a really nice idea?" He teased, referring to a particular situation that happened some time before, where a study session turned into something much better.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Craig Tucker." Tweek decided to play dumb. "I'm not the one who created the cute sex appeal, you know?"  
"But I can bet my dick that you're the one who teached him. Is that what you wanted to show me? Because if it is, I'm really proud of you. Helping them and stuff." Craig kissed his neck, sucking at some points and making sure that his boyfriend would have some marks on the area.  
"Thanks. I'm really happy for them! And by the way-" Tweek pressed their bodies together. "Nice betting material. You lose." The blonde bitted his own lip. "Time to pay the price, Craig."  
"As you wish." Like they were reading each other's mind, the couple left the dance floor, going towards the stairs. They were nervous, but on top of that, there was a happiness bubble protecting them from the bad feelings. They were just Tweek and Craig, two boys that loved each other too much, and were about to discover something new together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we gonna start the year with some smut tommorrow~


	8. First time 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say so is going to be a bunch of notes in a giant chapter!  
> 1- Happy new year people!! May we all have fun and nice days!  
> 2- I fixed the layout on this chapter so is better to read, and I'll fix the ones from before as fast as possible (not now 'cause I'm sleepy)  
> 2-I haven't wrote smuut in forever, and this is actually my first time writing on english, so let me know if it was good or bad or weird or idk
> 
> Now back to our usual schedule~

_Craig: Hey you'll need to clean the carpet of the first floor_  
_Craig: Just saw Kyle and Stan sucking tongue against a wall up here_  
_T-boy: Dad's gonna kill me_  
_T-boy: And btw aren't you in the bedroom with Tweek?_  
_Craig: Yep_  
_T-boy: You're not having sex, right now, are u?_  
_Craig: Nope_  
_Craig: Tweek is brushing his teeth_  
_T-boy: Why?_  
_Craig: He wants to be prepared for our choices_  
_T-boy: You're going to discuss what to do??_  
_Craig: Yep_  
_T-boy: Weird_  
_Craig: He's back_

  
"Token thinks that we're weird for discussing what we want to try first." Craig said out loud, staring at the blonde boy going out of the bathroom.

  
"That's why he can't keep a girlfriend." Tweek joked, joining his boyfriend in the bed and kissing his nose. "If you can't even use your mouth to talk I have to question the other skills."

  
"Savage as fuck, dude. I like it." Craig made him lay down, so his body was on top of the blonde as they shared a passionated kiss. "So, have you thought about what you wanna do? We don't have to do everything on the list today. We're already tired, so no pressure."

  
"Yes, but...." Tweek stared at the bedside table, suddenly getting flustered. "B-But I really want you to fuck me though... Is the one thing that is making me more nervous, so I wanna see how it is... If that's okay for you of course."

  
"I can't see why wouldn't be." Craig grabbed his ass to make a point. "But I want to do something nice to you first. Like a blowjob or something? It will make you relax and I read online that being relaxed decreases the pain."

  
"So is all settled." They stared at each other for a while before bursting into laughter. "This is so weird dude! We must be the most boring couple of teenagers that ever fucked in a party."

  
"I like boring, so for me this is paradise." Craig stated, taking of his shirt and doing the same with this boyfriend. "With everything said we can do this."

  
"Are you sure that this business talk didn't made you bored?" Tweek said teasingly, trying to take off his jeans without getting up and managing to do it after a few trials.

  
"Any talk about which of your business I should fuck first keeps my interest, thank you very much." Craig joked, grinning and kissing him. With the peace and silence of a locked room, the taller boy took his time exploring his boyfriend's mouth, as their tongues fought for dominance and their hands explored each other's body. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting and wanting more, but, even if the parted soft lips looked perfect, Craig's mouth took a braver path, leaving red marks on the pale skin of Tweek's shoulders and chest.

  
"Craig...." The voice came out almost like a moan, as the blonde boy enjoyed the feeling without even being able to keep his eyes open.

  
"Whining my name already babe?" Craig teased, running his tongue around a nipple only to hear the same noise, but a lot louder this time. "I love when you do that, you know? Drives me crazy."

  
"G-Good to... k-know..." Words were a complete challenge for Tweek in that moment, as he felt Craig's mouth going lower and lower and the so familiar hands taking off his underwear.

  
"You really like when I tease you, don't you honey? Look how hard you are already." When the blonde opened his eyes again Craig was staring at him.

  
"Stop talking dirty, you fucking bitch." Tweek complained, without really meaning it, but he completely melted when Craig reached his hand and planted a kiss on his fingertips.

  
"If I do something wrong tell me, ok? I know I don't look like it, but I'm nervous too." The dark-haired boy had one of his "only for Tweek" smiles on his face. Tweek smiled back to him, hoping that this would be enough encouragement to continue. Apparently it was, because seconds later his mind went white when he felt Craig's hand around his length, doing hesitant movements that were enough to make him even louder.

  
"You never done this by yourself babe?" The curiosity suddenly came to Craig's mind, as his grip became more firm and his movements started to have a pace.

  
"Yeah... but nng is different when is you... Jesus, don't make me explain right now, we can talk-ah- later..." Tweek mumbled, bitting his own lip to supress the louder noises.

  
"Sorry. Guess I'll just give something to make my mouth busy, then." Without further addition, Craig started to lick the tip of his boyfriend's dick, enjoying how he shivered and called his name again with the contact. The sensation of the warm skin against his tongue was weird and different, but nice, specially because he knew how pleasured he was making his beloved feel. So he kept trying to improve the sensation, licking and sucking the part that wasn't being held by his hand.

  
"Oh God..." Tweek looked out of breath, his hands messing up Craig's dark hair. "This is... too much..."  
"Just showing how much I love you baby." Craig chuckled, running his tongue on a really sensitive spot that made Tweek pull his hair with the contact and taking a mental note to remember that.

  
"Craig... I'm going to... ah..." The blonde wasn't able of finishing his sentence, but Craig knew exactly what he meant.

 

"Just do it, ok?" He started to move his hand faster, squeezing a little bit more until his face and hands were sticky and hot and Tweek panted like he could really pass out at any moment.

  
"Sorry! I made a f-fucking mess!" The blonde apologized, blushing.

  
"Is kind of impossible to come without mess, don't you think?" Craig came back to their original position, facing his boyfriend and licking his own fingers. "Is bitter and sticky, but is not bad."

  
"Really?" Tweek leaned and kissed him, feeling excited again. Craig was so amazing and beautiful and sharing that moment was everything he could expect, and now was his time to make him feel good. After the kiss, Tweek reached Craig's pocket, taking the tiny bottle of lube that he was carrying for that occasion and ignoring the condom in the other pocket. They had gone to the doctor, were both virgins and nobody could get pregnant, so it was alright. With a smile he made Craig get off his top, pushing the other boy into a sitting position and laying down again, his open legs shaking with excitement. It was embarassing, but he could do this. With the help of his previous practice, he covered two fingers in lube, putting one of them inside his entrance carefully and whining when the cold temperature of the lube made him shiver.

  
"Babe?" Craig's eyes were full of lust, but he also looked like he didn't believe what he was watching.

  
"I'm just... You know getting ready." Tweek explained after whining again, using the second finger and moving them faster. "Ah.... Craig is so nice..."

  
"You're thinking about me?"

  
"I'm always thinking about you." Tweek answered honestly, while his boyfriend clumsly tried to get rif of his jeans and underpants. He could see Craig's erection inches away of his own body, wich only made his movements more desperate while the taller boy covered his member with the remaining lube. "I'm ok now." He moved his shaky hand and placed his arms around Craig's neck, staring at him.

  
"Alright." For the first time in a long time, Craig was looking more nervous than his boyfriend, moving his body hesitantly as he slowly slided his erection inside the blonde, who let go a moan and shivered. Goddamit. Craig knew that it was supposed to hurt, but his heart was breaking anyway, specially when he saw the tears on the corners of the green eyes.

  
"You look more in pain... that I do..." Tweek mumbled, his fingernails scratching the back that he was firmly holding. "Is not bad, you know? Is way hm... bigger than my fingers, and is hurting, but is nice... and warm." He kissed the other boy, licking his lips and seeing his expression slowly soften.

  
"Can I... move?" Craig asked, and for Tweek's surprise he was blushing, his lips leaving kisses on the pale cheeks as a silent apologize for the pain.

  
"S-Sure." Tweek was going to say that he should just take it easy, but when he felt Craig slow-paced thrusts and his hand making its way to Tweek's lenght, stroking it gently, he knew that it was not necessary. They knew each other enough to know exactly what to do, even at new experiences.

  
"Oh God..." Craig mumbled, not being able to hold back anymore. He was panting and losing his cool facade on the pleasure, as the pace of his hand and hips became more errantic, making the blonde boy whimper as they shared a passionated kiss. "I love you so much, babe.... More than you.... imagine..." He hoped that Tweek could understand the sappy declaration on his shaky voice.

  
"Me too... Craig is so nice..." The shorter boy stated, hiding his face on Craig's neck and leaving some bitemarks. His moans became louder as Craig felt his hand hot and wet, as the blonde came without warning. With a now free hand, Craig held his pale thights, giving faster thrusts until he was the one hitting the climax, enjoying the new sensation of coming inside his currently-a-shaking-mess boyfriend.

  
The couple stayed in silence for a few minutes, trying to remember how a normal person breath, their eyes glued on each other and happy smiles on their faces.

  
"So, how did you feel honey?" Craig asked, grabbing a towel and doing his best to clean the mess that they made.

  
"I'm sore and is a kind of weird sensation to have someone coming inside me but ngn... It was you so it was great." Tweek tried to explain, taking a painkiller on the pocket of his pants. "They say it becomes better with time."

  
"So we just need a little bit more of practice." Craig layed down again, kissing Tweek's hands. "I also want to try it, of course."

  
"Is better if you... train a little." Tweek blushed, remembering that this attempt of his was now know by Craig.  
"You're gonna teach me?" Craig's face was back to the deadpan usual. "I'd love that."

  
"And I'd love a shower. I'm covered in more than one body fluid and this is terrible." Tweek sat up, hoping that the painkillers would work soon. "And maybe we could, you know, enjoy the party a little more. Maybe still going on?"

  
"Dude, is midnight. Now the party is really starting." Craig chuckled, carrying his boyfriend princess-style. "Now let's get you a shower mister."  
"If you drop me I'll kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, commenting is nice and good human interaction between us! See ya all tommorrow!


	9. You'll never lose me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the smut, back to our usual schedule~ Always up to requests and your comments!

_Clyde the dick: I hate u all_   
_Clyde the dick: My father grounded me for drinking! 2 fuckin weeks_   
_Clyde the dick: Idiots Ç-Ç_   
_Token the mother: Says the idiot who got drunk after 2 hours_   
_Clyde the dick: Why u have to hurt me like this_   
_Clyde the dick: Im in pain_   
_Token the mother: C'mon I'll tell you something nice_   
_Token the mother: Tweek and Craig became the fucking starts of the party for like 20 minutes_   
_Clyde the dick: ???_   
_Token the mother: They were in the bedroom fucking and Tweek was so loud that we could hear him_   
_Token the mother: Bebe even turned off the music so they could record it a little bit_   
_Token the mother: But don't tell them_   
_Clyde the dick: You realize that this is a group chat, right?_   
_Token the mother: Goddamit, I hate to be drunk and stupid_

  
Luckily for Token's safe Craig was too busy staring at his boyfriend body at the shower to even care about where his cellphone went.

  
"Am I the masterpiece of an art exposition or something?" Tweek questioned, washing the last traces of soap on his body.

  
"Do you really want me to answer?" Craig raised an eyebrown, finding two clean towels at a gabinet.

  
"You're so scary sometimes." The blonde giggled. "Your sister told me that she was thinking that you would become so obsessed about me that you'll go crazy or something. That gave me nightmares, dude."

  
"Don't worry, I'm to apathetic to be insane." Craig said, drying the golden locks of his beloved and enjoying the contact between their bodies. "But let's put on some clothes already, before I change my mind about not taking you to that bed again."

  
"Fuck you." Tweek flipped him off, laughing and putting his underpants on before being attacked.

  
"You know that on my family this is a way of saying that you love me, right?"

* * *

Stan didn't knew how "talking" became that mess. All he had in mind on the last 30 minutes was that he could be just fine living without breathing if that meant that he would keep pressing Kyle against a wall and viciously kissing him. Just knowing that his redhead best friend was the one who started all of that sent waves of pleasure to his heart (and other body parts).

  
"Goddamit, you guys still here?" He tried to ignore the monotone voice of Craig Tucker, but Kyle broke the kiss and pushed him away a little. "Quoting Kenneth, get a room."

  
"We would if the doors weren't locked." Kyle shouted, making Stan's jaw drop. A room? For what? "I don't like the risk of being caught doing something like this." He finished, like he have read Stan's mind.

  
"And don't count on me to borrow you a key." Craig teased.

  
"We didn't asked you, on the first place." Stan returned.

  
"Guys?" Tweek finally spoke, looking like he just found the perfect excuse to avoid a stupid fight. "Bebe sent me a message, she said that we should meet them on the living room."

  
"For what?" Kyle raised an eyebrown.

  
"I don't know." The blonde shrugged. "But it looks like will be something fun, so you guys should hm... f-finish what you have to do and come to."

  
"Translation: Use your tongues to talk this time." Craig teased, bein dragged downstairs by his boyfriend and leaving the two boys by themselves again.

  
"So..." Stan tried to start the conversation, but his words kept getting stucked on his throat.  
"If you liked me, why haven't you told me instead of having crazy ideas about me and the fatass?" Kyle questioned, his green eyes staring at Stan without barely blinking.

  
"I was too afraid of losing you? I don't know man." Stan shrugged. "Over the years the bunch of excuses became a fucking snowball."

  
"I'll accept this for now, but just getting something clear." Kyle held him by the shoulders. "Dude, you'll never lose me. We know each other forever. I can't take you off my life even if I want to, even if you act like a dick, hell, even if you became Cartman. So talk to me ok? Or I'll break your face."

  
"It helps if I say that I learned something today?" Stan grinned, stealing a quick kiss.

  
"Let's just see what Bebe wants."

* * *

As the new created couple got into the living room, they were caught by a very party-cliche sight: Their friends sitting on a circle, an empty bottle on the middle of them.

  
"I'm just saying, if someone ends up fighting because of this, don't come crying for me. I am not your fucking gay therapist." Craig mumbled, distracting his hands with Tweek's head, that was resting on his lap.

  
"Truth or dare, guys? For real?" Kyle questioned sceptically.

  
"Hey you guys, finally!" Bebe took them by the arms, making them sit between Token and Kenny. "Actually, we thought about playing truth or dare, but too many couples make the fun stuff impossible! So this is a game that I like to call The Naughty Bottle Question Game!"

  
"So basically truth or dare without the dare." Stan corrected, rolling his eyes.

  
"C'mon Stanley, don't be a dick!" Kenny leaned against his shoulder, poking his nose. "If Bebe wants to play a funny party game, what's the problem? You already got your ginger prize, so no need to be grumpy!"

  
"I didn't said I wasn't going to play, Jesus..." Stan mumbled, his cheeks blushing a little.

  
"That's the spirit, boys!" Bebe cheered. "So, without further addition, lets- Wait, someone saw Wendy?"

  
"Good question. Last time I saw her was when she and Cartman danced together." Token stated, the realization suddenly getting them. "Oh God...."

  
"Nah nah, Wendy would not do something like that." Bebe laughed nervously. "....Would she?"

  
The group of friends stared at each other, until Kenny finally broke the silence, with a dramatic expression.

  
"May God have mercy of her poor soul."


	10. Member that Wendy already kissed Cartman?

_Bebe: BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE U_   
_Bestie: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_   
_Bestie: HElP Me_   
_Bebe: OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED_   
_Bestie: I WAS MAKING OUT WITH ERIC FUCKIN CARTMAN_   
_Bebe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_   
_Bestie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_   
_Bebe WHAT HAPPENED_   
_Bestie: WE WERE DANCING_   
_Bestie: then he said something to tease me_   
_Bestie: But I didn't wanted to lose so I teased him back_   
_Bestie: we kissed_   
_Bestie: And now he's talking on the phone with his mom I can't find my shirt_

  
"Bebe, are you okay??" Tweek asked, ready to hold the blond girl if she fainted.

  
"You're getting pale." Craig stated. "Are you dying?"

  
"YES!" She whined, throwing her body weight towards Tweek's arms. "Hold me adorable angel, I can't live in this world."

  
"SURVIVE BEBE!!" Tweek's natural overreactions only added to the melodrama. "JESUS IF YOU DIE CLYDE WILL CRY SO MUCH THAT THE WHOLE WORLD IS GOING TO DROWN!! WE GONNA DIE!!"

  
"I can't! This world is so dark!"

  
"Fear no more, my princess!!" Clyde appeared out of nowhere, trying his best attempt of a heroic pose. "Your warrior is here to save you!!"

  
"The fuck you doing here Clyde?" Bebe came back to her normal self, allowing Tweek to go back to Craig's lap. "I thought your dad dragged your drunk ass to home."

  
"I escaped trough the window. If I gonna get grounded I have to make it worth it, so here I am, back to the party boys and girls!" The flamboyant boy took a spot next to his girlfriend, winning a quick peck on the lips. He was an idiot, of course, but a cute idiot. "So, what are we doing?"

  
"Watching a bad soap opera aparently." Craig answered, his face hidden behind Tweek's body.

  
"Or waiting Wendy to play a crappy version of Truth or dare." Stan said, and the Tucker's kid nodded in agreement.

  
"The naughty bottle question game!" Bebe corrected.

  
"Whatever suits your boat. We could just make dares that don't involve cheating and shit like that."

  
"I think it can work! But Wendy is not here anyway."

  
"And also, where is Cartman, by the way?" Clyde asked and made Kenny grin.

  
"This my friend, is a question that we are avoiding to make."

 

* * *

Wendy wasn't sure of how much she could blame the alcohol for the actions, but that was probably a mission for sober her in the next morning. In that moment, her main concern was how to not be tricked or used by Eric Cartman. Ok, he deserved the credit of not being as terrible as he was back on their childhood, becoming much more of an annoying selfish teenager with bad jokes than a fucking socipath (According to Stan his mother took him to a proper therapist), but she lived enough next to him to know that you should never let your guard down. He'd not hesitate into saying that she attacked him or something if that meant not feeling embarassed by his own actions, and Wendy Testaburger was not someone that would just let it happen.

  
"Are you planning to murder someone? Jeez Wendy, stop with the killing eyes." Cartman came back, throwing her shirt to the girl.

  
"I'm not doing killer eyes. I'm just thinking." She argued, gettin full-dressed again. "What your mother wanted?"

  
"Just check if I was ok. Mom's stuff and shit. But she fucking guessed that I was hooking up with someone just by the way I was breathing. That fucking bitch scares me sometimes."

  
"You shouldn't call your mother a bitch, you know?" Wendy said, staring at him. How come they were having such of a normal conversation? After all the fights about trivial stuff and doing something like what they did it was just going to end like that?

  
"Is just a joke, no need to be bitchy about it." He shrugged, turning back to the living room. "Let's go, ok? Butters sent me a text about your crazy friend wanting us at the living room or something."

  
"Shouldn't we talk about what just happened?" She asked, looking away. Goddamit. Why him, from all other people, always made her feel that confusing mix of feelings? From anger to sadness to frustration to something weird that made that so fucking personal that she even kissed him when they were in 3rd grade! At the time she convinced herself that it was over with that gesture, but looking back at their history together that realization looked fake. It was confusing and made her feel so stupid.

  
"I don't know what we have to talk. Only if you're already wanting to repeat it." Cartman smirked.

  
"Oh, forget it." Was her time to take the way back to the living room, going as fast as possible and feeling her face burning. That was really pointless and sober Wendy better hide these stuff when she came back.

  
"What the fuck bitch? What's up with you and leaving me by myself after kissing-stuff?" She heard Cartman following her, his hands holding her by the shoulders and turning her back. Was he also thinking about the time they kissed? Did he really remembered that?

  
"And what's up with you and calling me a bitch??"

  
"I call everyone like this, I'm not trying to make your pissed you know?" He glared at her, and surprise almost made Wendy think that she was way more wasted than she thought.

  
Eric Cartman was blushing. Just like her, not exactly loving how his body was reacting to whatever the hell was that feeling, but instead of hiding the red skin he leaned over to her.

  
Just a peck on the lips. The other kisses that they shared on that night were messy and lustful, but this was gentle and cute somehow? What in the fuck was happening?

  
"Let's just go ok?" Cartman mumbled, as the two of them crossed the maze that was a house full of drunk people, eventually changing looks and avoiding any kind of conversation.

  
Man, hangover was the last thing that they would worry about in the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my best attempt at doing these two, I hope it was decent hahaha  
> As always comments are vanilla to my day <3


	11. Truth or dare?

_I can't believe is not butter: Eric, are you sure you're ok?_   
_I can't believe is not butter: I'm very worried about you_   
_Eric: I'm fine, stop messaging me_   
_Eric: Coming already_   
_Eric: Just like Kenny when he thinks about ya_

  
"Leo, are you okay?" Kenny asked, seeing his currently-confusing-relationship-status-boy blushing because of a message.

  
"Yes, yes! I-Is just Eric messing around." The blonde looked away, trying to avoid the subject. He still haven't believed that he was able to confess to Kenny. After the kiss, they just talked about their feelings and danced together, and it was a very pleasant situation to take that height of his shoulders.

  
"If he says something bad you can tell me ok?" Kenny offered a warm smile.

  
"Super boyfriend to the rescue." Craig mocked, playing a heroic tune on his cellphone. "Super Kenneth, the savior of adorable blondies, the hero of boys with troubles."

  
"Are you realy sure you're not talking about yourself?" Kenny answered. "But anyway, I'm being serious ok Leo? I don't want Cartman manipulating you again."

  
"Ah thank you Ken, but don't worry, okay? Eric is not so mean with me anymore, so is okay."

  
"Jeez Butters, stop talking about me. Kenny is going to be jealous about your secret crush." Cartman sat on the floor, being followed by Wendy, who took the place next to Bebe. It was weird. They weren't fighting, or making fun of each other, actually it looked like they were avoiding any kind of visual contact.

  
"Don't worry bro, I don't have such of a low self-esteem. If you want him, you have to fight me!" Kenny chuckled, his embrace getting tighter.

  
"Ok, ok, lovebirds, let's start the game, ok?" Said Token, already spinning the bottle. "Bebe, you're up."

  
"Give me your worst dare bitch. #DangerousWoman here." Bebe giggled, taking a sip of her cup.

  
"Ok, this is a special for you Clyde. Consider forgiving me after that! Bebe, you have to say five things that you like about Clyde."

  
"Boring." Craig mumbled.

  
"Bro, I love you bro." Clyde made a heart sign towards Token.

  
"Oh God." Bebe rolled her eyes. "Let's see.... He's cute, he worries a lot about me, he tries his best to be with everyone he loves, his cheeks are perfect to pinch, he always remembers important days for our relationship and he has a cute smile.... Oh God, why I'm suddenly realizing how Clyde is an awesome boyfriend? Am I that drunk?? Come here cute ball of chubiness cuteness!" The blonde jumped on the arms of her boyfriend, that only had time to spin the bottle before holding her.

  
"My second favorite blonde in the world, your turn!"

  
"T-Truth!" Tweek said, without even blinking. Dares were a big no on his anxiety checklist.

  
"Time to confess your sins, young man!" Clyde said with a devilish smile. "Tell us something that nobody, even Craig, knows."

  
"Oh Jesus...." The blonde started to regret his safe choice, knowing exactly what he would have to say. "Two years ago I confused some things and almost beated up a guy. In other words, if Kenny wasn't there I'd have kind of make the bitch suffer with the fist of revenge?"

  
"You have to say the names buddy! Is not fun otherwise."

  
"Well hm... Remember Craig's friend, Thomas? The guy with Tourette?" Tweek tried to escape from Craig's lap, but his embrace was too fucking strong.

  
"What the fuck babe?" Craig raised an eyebrown.

  
"I THOUGHT HE WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOU FROM ME!! HE WAS ALWAYS AROUND AND AHHH I FEEL SO STUPID NOW!" Tweek blushed, covering his face with his hands.

  
"Oh I remember that." Kenny said. "Tweek was looking like a barbarian or some shit, he looked like he was ready to a murder spree."

  
"He gets a little bit nuts when he's jealous or trying to protect me." Craig kissed the blonde hair. "Since nobody died, I can say is cute. Spin the bottle, babe."

  
"A-Already did. Your turn."

  
"How you managed to... nevermind. Give me a dare, babe."

  
"No no no no no!" Bebe interrupted. "Is not fair if Tweek do this because he'll be good with you! I'll say the dare, and the dare is, give me your secret! Give us the secret!"

  
"What? Yeah, Now I think that you're drunk enough to act crazy."

  
"I'm being serious! Give us relationship advice! I wanna a live on the happy bubble just like you fuckers!"

  
"Oh God, this suddenly became a lot gayer that I thought at first. Not that I'm the one complaining." Craig said, chuckling a little. "Let's see.. Bebe, buy a boat on your wedding, you'll need it. Clyde, learn how to open bras, Kenny take Butters to a therapist and kick his father on the balls, Cartman kill yourself, Wendy don't date gay guys, Stan don't call me, Kyle learn some Kama Sutra shit and be more addictive than booze... Man, I'm good at this, I could really be a love therapist or something."

  
"I think you would make your clients cry." Kenny stated, spinning the bottle for him. "Is Cartman's turn now."

  
"Now we're getting to the good shit." Craig had a evil smile. "Ready to pay for years of suffering fatass? I won't fucking hesitate bitch."

  
"Too bad that I'm choosing truth, so go cry to your boyfriend, bitch." Cartman flipped him off.

  
"I think you're the one that will cry to learn a lesson, never flip off the king of this art." Craig stared at him, making a dramatic pause. "Eric Cartman, tell us the name of your crush."

  
When Craig finished his words, there was a weird quick sucession of events. Cartman blinked fast, lie his brain was trying to compute the message. Then his eyes stopped on Wendy for time enough to anyone notice it. Then he blushed like crazy and got up.

  
"Screw you guys I'm going to not play anymore!"

  
"Can he do that?"Tweek asked.

  
"Dude is Cartman." Kyle stated. "Just let he do what he wants and is going to be better to everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since we're getting to the end of this story, I'd love to hear your suggestions for things that I could write next! I already have some ideas, but since the other story that I'm currently publishing came from a really brilliant idea, I'm always excited to hear more! See you tommorrow!


	12. The best gay couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys? So, I'll talk about the idea for the next fic: It will be a kinda-sequel for this one (bc I'm a lazy bitch that doesn't wanna make people get together again) where in their vacation, everyone goes to a road trip together to camp. Tell me what do you think about that, or anything, on the comments!

_Craig the passive top: YOU GUYS DID WHAT?_

  
"Oh God Craig is using caps, we're screwed." Clyde laughed, the alcohol rate on his blood making him unable to really understand the danger.

  
"You recorded me and my boyfriend having sex? If you need masturbation material check the internet assholes." Craig flipped them off.

  
"Hey it wasn't us, it was Bebe so just blame her." Token explained, trying to get ooff the way of the angry revenge that for sure was coming.

  
"Easy to blame someone who isn't here. I expected more of you Token. You were always the role model in your group." Tweek sadly nodded, making a disappointed face. After Cartman freaking out, the game was abruptly finished, Wendy going to another place to talk with Bebe, living only the boys without a lot of ideas about what to do. The mood was too uncomfortable to go back to play the same thing.

  
"I just listened, is not our fault if you're so loud buddy." The comment made Tweek look like a tomato, hiding his face with his hands.

  
"Note to myself, have sex in a quiet place. I don't want porn with me online, what if someone that chooses people for college sees it? I could lose a scholarship because you're a bunch of dicks." Kyle said, making Stan stare at him with his jaw almost dropping. Was his ginger friend already thinking about that step or he was just drunk?

  
"I don't think these kind of guys watch sassygingers.com or gaysgonecrazy.net." Kenny laughed. "And stop drooling Stan, you're looking like a toddler."

  
"I am not!"

  
"You're so desperate that hurts." Craig stated, chuckling.

  
"Shut up Mister I think that I'm the best gay!"

  
"But I am. Ok, maybe after Tweek. Ok, we are the best gays."

  
"Oh Craig, I love when you share things with me." Tweek rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

Cartman sighed, finally finding a bottle of water on the middle of the drinks. His stupid friends were sitting on the same place, aside from the girls, who were nowhere to be seem. How he could had acted so stupid? Running away like that would only make things more obvious! The guys weren't aware of what happened with him (wich wouldn't stop them from mocking him), but she was, and Wendy Testaburger wasn't stupid enough to not put together this puzzle.

  
He felt stupid and weak for a second, the sensation leading to anger, his most present defense.  
Why she always done that with him? Since they were kids, and picked fights with each other, like they were always finding excuses to defeat the other. Goddamit.

* * *

  
"Is this civil war Jimmy?" Token asked, caught in the middle of the hell.

  
"Probably wo-worst. I was trying to thi-think on a jo-joke, but they talking so lo-loud that my brain can-can't focus."

  
"And we know each other for a longer time than you two do. We were friends before liking each other. With this, I can conclude and say that me and Kyle are indeed thebest gay couple on this town. Pass the crown Craig Fucker." Stan said, opening his hand to receive the metaphorical object.

  
"I wish you had this determination studying. Your grades would be a lot better." Kyle rolled his eyes, already getting tired of that stupid fight.

  
"See? You guys aren't even in sync about what you want!" Craid said, with as much emphasis as was possible with a blank face.

  
"Yeah! We are relationship goals since forever, so suck on that Marsh!" Tweek finished, winning a proud smile from his boyfriend.

  
"What the fuck man? Don't feed the beast Tweek, they gonna keep doing this forever. I thought you didn't even liked fights." Kyle questioned.

  
"I don't b-but any fight you pick with Craig you're picking with me as well" The blonde stated with a happy smile. "Is part of having a partnership."

  
"You don't need to pick my side if you don't feel confortable, ok babe? Don't feel pressured by that." Craig said almost in a whisper, kissing his beloved's head.

  
"I'm doing it because I want, nerd." Tweek stole a quick peck on the lips.

  
"And that's why we are the best gay couple in this fucking town." The dark-haired boy finhised, smiling triumphantly.

  
"Ok, ok, that's enough." Kenny finally spoke, laughing. "You guys shouldn't fight about something so silly."

  
"What about you huh?" Craig raised an eyebrown.

  
"I don't care about being the best. I finally have the person that I liked for a long time with me, so I prefer to spend time kissing him instead of fighting for an imaginary crown with you guys. When you have a real one, made of gold and shit, the I can think about that."

  
"If he was at the competition, we would know who the winner is." Clyde said, raising Kenny's arm.

  
"Backstaber. Call him when you need to cry." Craig mumbled.

  
"Besides, I think that me and my boys have a mission now." Kenny got up, being followed by Stan and Kyle.

  
"Nobody is going to Peru, right?" Craig asked.

  
"You'll never forget about this shit? Let it go dude."

  
"Never Marsh."

  
"Anyway, we just going to talk with the fatass." Kyle explained, scanning the place with his eyes and finding Eric sitting alone at the kitchen. "Let's go before he starts to cry."

  
"Yeah." The other two boys agreed, and they walked towards the kitchen.

  
"I'll never understand them." Craig said, resting on the floor.

  
"Is impossible. They fight, they call each other names, do awful things that could ruin their lives, but one thing is for sure: They really like each other for some reason." Tweek explained, remembering about all the time he spent with that peculiar group of people.

  
"What a bunch of weirdos."

  
"I know, right?"


	13. We're here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute friends being cute friends

_Stan: Hey is everything ok with Wendy?_   
_Stan: She seemed very weird_   
_Bebe: WHy do you wanna know??_   
_Stan: Just worried about her and Cartman_   
_Stan: Just because we dated we can't be friends?_   
_Bebe: Exactly_   
_Stan: Go home u drunk_   
_Bebe: Then u should never leave your bedroom_

  
"Bebe doesn't wanna help us." Stan stated, killing the little hope on his friend's eyes. They were trying to understand the situation before talking to Cartman, but all they knew was that something happened between him and Wendy that made them very uncomfortable.

  
"You know what? Fuck it? Let's just talk with him, may God help us. Is not like he'll ship us to China to work on a Nike factory." Kenny suggested.

  
"I don't know man, I'm always afraid of the addiction coming back." Said Kyle, remembering all of the scars that he had from his misadventures with pissed Eric Cartman.

  
"Cartman is addicted?" Stan questioned, raising an eyebrown.

  
"Addicted to evil."

  
"If you guys don't stop talking bullsshit I'll really give it a thought. Motherfucker I'm right here! Stupidass drunk people." Cartman threw an empty can on them.

  
"Ah sorry buddy, we didn't mean to annoy you." The blonde boy tried to save them, putting an arm around Eric and giving him the best loveable smile possible.

  
"Your fucking sedution powers will not work on me bitch." Cartman mumbled, not looking really that angry. "Anyway, if you wanna say something, stop being pussies and say it."

  
"Did you and Wendy kissed or something?" Kyle asked, as soon as he was finishing the sentence.

  
"Is more than that, right?" Kenny had an understanding look. "You like her?"

  
"Are we on court or something? Can I have a lawyer, judge Kenny? The gays gonna arrest me for being straight?" Cartman complained, but "luckily" for him his friends knew that fighting and swearing were just his defense mechanism.

  
"Dude, relax. There is nothing wrong with having a crush on Wendy." Stan said, trying to confort him. "She's a cool girl."

  
"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not a wannabe goth depressed like you Stan. If that crazy bitch even dreams about anything that you're saying she'll use it against me. And no thank you, I'd rather not let karma fuck me doggy style." Even though his words were harsh and ironic as always, the cool facade was starting to fade, Cartman's eyes showing a glint of sadness.

  
"Hey dude." Kyle started, resting a hand on his shoulder. "The world is not full of revenge desire and hate like you see it. I know is hard to not see it like this, even if you trying, but just know that even if Wendy really acts like you're expecting, we will be here to support you ok? Stealing one of your old quotes, you're a jerk, but you're our little jerk."

  
"The gay speech power really increased with the years, huh?" Cartman chuckled, but after a second just kept staring at his friends. "Thanks guys. Maybe is the beer talking, but I love you bunch of gay assholes."

  
"Beer is nicer than Cartman. I'm not really surprised." Kyle teased.

  
"Fuck you jew!"

  
"Fuck you fatass."

* * *

After a good couple of minutes, Stan and his friends came back to the living room, finding the other guys sitting with a jar of cherries in the middle of the circle. Wait, what?

  
"Hey, welcome back!" Butters smiled softly. "Are you ok, Eric?"

  
"Yes, yes, geez you guys worry so much about me. Isn't that adorkable?" Cartman teased.

  
"Speak for your friends and Butters, I was actually hoping that you were all gone by now." Craig stated, spitting a cherry branch. "Goddamit."

  
"And what the hell are you guys doing?" Stan raised an eyebrown.

  
"Jimmy was telling us about the relation between being a good kisser and being able to to tie a knot in a cherry branch with your tongue. So we're seeing who's the faster." Token explained, also failing miserably.

  
"Craig Tucker doing something fun? Are you sure you're not drinking?"

  
"Shut your trap Marsh. We're betting here."

  
"And Tw-Tweek is fucking stea-stealing our wallets." Said Jimmy, finally being able to do one.

  
"Is not my fault!" Tweek said, actually eating the cherries after 5 consecutive knots.

  
"Dude, what's up with your tongue?" Ok, that would totally be on the list of the weirdest thing that Kyle ever had to say on his life.

  
"As a Tweek-expert, I'd say that the hability is very compatible with his general performance." Craig smirked, stealing a cherry-flavored kiss.

  
"If you're trying to distract me to win I gonna bite something later. And I'm not talking about your tongue."

  
"Guys, I don't wanna interrupt your S-M plans-" Said Kenny, catching the group's attention. "But there's this super hot girl looking towards us right now." He pointed at a blonde girl at the other side of the living room. She was sitting on the arm of a chair in the middle of a group, playing with a straw of her long hair. She was wearing jeans shorts and jacket and her dark eyes were indeed, facing their direction.

  
"Who cares about it?" Tweek mumbled, trying to recover his boyfriend's attention.

  
"The third-wheels here, maybe?" Said Token.

  
"Ahhh c'mon is interesting." Kenny laughed, giving them time to understand what he meant.

  
"Dude, 40 minutes in a relationship and you're already cheating? Not cool."

  
"Is not that Staaan." Kenny whined, blowing a kiss to Butters. "What I'm saying is, if we're doing bets here, let's make the last of the night: Who is the guy that the super hot girl is flirting with?"

  
"If we start doing jello-shots and talking about football I swear for God that this would be the straightest looking group with a majority of gay/bisexual/whatever Kenny is ever." Craig said, but a smirk was already shaping his lips. "But of course, there's only an answer for that question, Kenneth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really fucking love stupid bets hahahaha   
> Comments are nice and cute, so feel free to leave one!


	14. Dumb boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Tommorrow we will enter the last part of this story, with everyone going home and a chapter focused on each chapter + epilogue (then we have the road trip thingie but is the sequel so hahahah)

_Clyde: U gonna talk a lot with Wendy?_   
_Clyde: Missing u here ;-;_   
_Bebe: Idk_   
_Bebe: But u can walk home with me_   
_Bebe: I'm unable of driving right now_   
_Clyde: So let it be a romantic walk to your home_   
_Clyde: Can I stay over?_   
_Bebe: Not if Wendy wanna come too_   
_Bebe: Then we'll have a slumber party to make her feel better_   
_Bebe: Painting nails, eating ice cream and stuff_   
_Clyde: And who is the expert on painting nails, huuuh?_   
_Bebe: Don't know what u talking about_   
_Clyde Really? May I remind you who created the beautiful red art that you showed to all the girls today? huuuuuh?_   
_Bebe: ...I created a monster_

  
"Clyde pay attention." Said Token, touching his shoulder. "You were saying Craig?"

  
"That she's obviously looking at me, based on the angle and math and shit. Not that I give a fuck." Craig shrugged, sounding way more cocky than he should and being slapped on the back.

  
"You should take t-this smug tone of your voice honey." Tweek said with his fist clenched.

  
"Bad Craig, you made Tweek angry. If the girl dies before we know the answer, you gonna pay everyone." Token warned.

  
"But what if she's looking at Tweek? You guys are too close, is kind of impossible to know." Butters pointed, clearly not interested in the whole situation, as he ate a plate of chips and played with Kenny's hand.

  
"At Me? Oh God, what she wants from me? Is she planning to abduct me or something? I could never beat a girl without being ngn-angry, I'll never see Stripe again!!" Tweek lost his composure, his eye twitching just a little.

  
"Don't worry babe, if she tries to hurt you I'll personally clean the floor with her body." Craig held him by the shoulders, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

  
"Can we stop talking about killing the girl who is obviously flirting at me? This means that I'll never be able to have chicks around because you crazy couple will think that she's a a threat?" Token complained, genuinely worried.

  
"I think your wo-worries ab-about not getting laid are ta-taking away your sanity Token." Jimmy teased, waving at the girl. "See that sm-smi-smile? Shes totally into-into me."

  
"Well shit, just cause she was polite you're taking our fucking money? Right." Stan rolled his eyes. "I'm probably the victim here you guys. With this football jacket chicks are always around me."

  
"Ah yeah?" Kyle raised an eyebrown.

  
"Ooooooh, the jewish mama is angry at you Stan." Cartman joked. "Besides, this jacket of yours is so old and faded that looks like you stole it from a graveyard while drinking wine with your goth friends."

  
"So you think she's looking at you?" Kyle asked.

  
"Well, you look like a girl, Stan is the prototype of a future of alcohol and bad choices, Kenny is staring at Butters like a socyopath, Butters is Butters and everyone knows about Tweek's reputation of being a lunatic when girls hit on his bofriend-"

  
"I NEVER HURTED ANYONE!" Tweek protested with a half-truth.

  
"Alright, alright. Anyway the only options left are Token because he's rich and owns this fucking house, Jimmy and Clyde, so I think I'm totally the best choice if she's not a gold-digger."

  
"Hey, I'm way prettier that you!" Clyde complained.

  
"Does your girlfriend know that you're obsessing over having the attention of a stranger girl?" Cartman asked, smirking.

  
"Is not about the girl anymore, is about honor!"

  
"Yeah! Girls don't flirt with me just because they're interested on the money!" Token agreed.

  
"C'mon friends, don't fight because such of a little thing." Butters tried to avoid a fight, but it was too late.

  
"Done Cartman, you turned this into a fight for honor! And nobody here is losing to you!" Stan stated, looking ready for a fight.

  
"Here we see the stereotypical human male. On his teenager years, the human male is commonly found at parties, where with the addition of alcohol and equally drunk partners he's seem doing stupid fucking shit, like attacking other human males for females that they don't even wanna have intercourse. See more of this irrational species tommorrow, on Animal Planet." Craig done the ironic narration pushing his nasal voice to the limit, and making Clyde choke on his beer, laughing.

  
"Ok, this was fucking hilarious." Said Kenny, chuckling.

  
"If they not going to really kill each other, then I'm bored, so at least I can mock them." Craig shrugged.

  
"Okay, we came to the point where you're being the dicks and Craig is t-telling the jokes, so we have to put a end on this bet." Tweek stood up. "I-I'm going to talk with her and done."

  
"Don't kill the girl Tweek." Token warned.  
"I will not!! Ahh!" The blonde shaked a little, but was quickly back to normal and making his way to the now-so-famous misterious girl. He touched her in the shoulder to get her attention, and luckily the music wasn't too loud, so they would probably be able to hear each other.

  
"Hey! You're Tweek right?" She greeted with a smile. Oh God, she was really after him, wasn't she? Probably a spy hired to kill him or to take him to aliens or to North Korea or- "I buy coffe on your parents place almost every day. I saw you sometimes working or spending time with your boyfriend."

  
"Oh, right." Tweek took a deep breath, trying to calm down again. "Hey, I know this is weird, but can you help me making my friends stop act like children?"

  
"Well, I thought this was natural in guys, but sure." The blonde girl laughed, clearly amused with the situation. "By the way, can you also do me a favor? That cute blondie over there in your group."

  
"Butters?"

  
"Yeah, him. Can you give him this?" She took a scrap of paper with something that was clearly a cellphone number written on. "He's fucking cute."

  
"Of course, of course. I-I'll have to go now, bye!" Tweek turned back to his friends, bursting into laughter.

  
"Babe please tell me that you're not having a fantasy about killing that poor girl." Craig asked, as soon as he was close enough.

  
"Shut up, you nerd." Tweek slowly recovered from his attack, handing Butters the paper. "Congratulations Mister Ladies man."

  
"Butters?" Cartman raised an eyebrown, and Kenny just giggled.

  
"Sounds very accurate to me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some stuff to take care tommorrow so maybe I'll post a little bit later than usual. Comments are my love, so feel free to leave one!


	15. We can be weak together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on a rush to be able to post in time, so sorry for any mispelling or something

As the clock turned to 3 am, Token's house started to slowly get empty. The boys were just sitting on the floor without talking too much, Butters was happily sleeping on Kenny's lap after winning 90 bucks and asking him out for a nice dinner, and eveything was peaceful. Too fucking peaceful to a party, wich was the signal to go home. Cartman was the first to get up, taking his dark-red coat on the coach.

  
"Don't wanna have a nap time with you guys. I'm going home. Kenny, I can be a cool friend and give you a ride." He said, playing with his car keys.

  
"Thanks man, but I'm taking this baby boy here to his house. I'll probably ask for an Uber or something." Kenny answered, running his finger through Butters hair.

  
"God, I'm going before they gayness kills me." Cartman complained without really meaning it going out of the house. The air of the almost-morning was cold, and that was confortable for someone wearing a coat and probably a hell for the girl with light clothes standing on the entrance, her cellphone on her ear. "Are you trying to became a fucking snowman or something?" Was the best thing that he could say to the dark-haired girl after all thet happened in that night.

  
"I'm calling my dad to pick me up." Wendy explained, not being bothered (or avoiding) to look at him.

  
"C'mon, I can give you a ride." He walked towards his brand new black jeep (a birthday gift from his beloved mother), taking the driver's seat and waiting with the other door open, as Wendy stood still in the same place.  
"Aren't you too drunk to drive?" She raised an eyebrown.

  
"You can take the risk or freeze to death. The choice is yours." Wendy thought for a second, but gave up, sliding on the passenger's seat. They kept quiet for some minutes, Wendy focusing her attention on some random place at the street like her mind was too busy with other things. But, out of nowhere, she sighed and stared at the other person in the room.

  
"I need to say something."

  
"Here we go." Cartman rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that his heart just skipped a beat. He was not ready for whatever Wendy could do to hurt him, to use his feelings against him, even if wasn't on purpouse, specially because he knew how he deserved it for all the bad stuff he had done to her on the past.

  
"Yes here we go, and you better fucking pay attention, you moron." Wendy complained, her hands tapping the seat with annoyance. "I gave a lot of thought about this, but you know what? I like you Eric. I have a crush on you, whatever you wanna call it. So if you feel the same, that's fine, but we can't keep pretending that nothing is happening." The boy just stared at her in silence, stopping the car in the front of her house before finally answering.

  
"Guess we both idiots, then." He said, pulling her as close as possible and gently kissing her. Their hands searched for each other hesitantly, the sign of care and emotion being too embarassing for both of them. "So, what happens now?"

  
"I don't think that's a decision that we should make inside a car, half-drunk and at 3 am. The point was making our feelings for each other very clear, so anything gets confused or leads to stupid anger that could lead to stupid decisions." Wendy explained, enjoying the new sensation of being so close to that person. His heartbeat was frenetic, although his arms hel her tight.

  
"You sounded just like Tweek now, you know?" He mocked, finally letting her go. "But whatever suits your boat."  
"We can talk tommorrow and see what happens. If you're not planning to destroy me for seeing your weakness already." It was her time to joke, a smug smile crossing her lips.

  
"Nah, I don't have time to evil plans anymore. Too much homework. If I want to run this fucking world or be richer than a jew someday, I have to plan ahead." He shrugged, being caught out of guard by a gentle kiss on the cheek.

  
"I'm glad that you're better now. For real." Wendy smile, and maybe was the alcohol, maybe was the booze, maybe was the fatigue of being up so late, but he can't help to smie back as an idiot, getting lost on the situation for a second that lasted way more than that.

  
"You shouldn't believe rumours that easy Wendy. It could be just a complicated lie."

  
"I don't worry about that." She gave him a peck on the lips, opening the car's door. "Lying is easy young man, telling the truth is way harder." Just like that she was gone, vanishing inside the house without looking back, as Eric Cartman drove back to his house. His mother was sleeping on the couch with the television on, but she got up as soon as she heard the door being opened.

  
"Ah there you are, pumpkin. Had fun at your little party?" She greeted gently, rubbing her tired eyes.

  
"You shouldn't wait for me awake. If you end up hurting your back I gonna say I told ya." He took a glass with milk and gave to her, sitting at the older woman's side. That was one of the first things that he had to overcome in therapy, Eric remembred for some reason, stopping treating that woman as a slave or as trash, and forgiving her son without the blink of an eye even after so many terrible things was just one of endless proofs of how amazing she was.

  
"Don't worry about mommy, I'm ok. You also look very good baby, did something happenned with you?" She asked with interested eyes.

  
"Maybe mom, maybe." Maybe, just maybe Kyle's little speech was right. Maybe the world wasn't so bad and stupid after all. Maybe he could be weak sometimes.

  
Maybe he could be happy with that crazy girl. Or maybe they would kill each other.

  
Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "couple chapters" will not be started by the "texting" thingie because the epilogue will be entirely made of a chat.  
> I like comments <3


	16. You belong with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Style you guys~

After a few hours of confession, Kyle was already wanting to punch his kind-of-boyfriend in the face.

  
"Stop joking." He said to himself, letting out a dry laugh. It wasn't like Stan's drunk ass wasn't already his problem before. But it was cold, he was tired and even the distance between inside the Uber that they caught and the door for the Marsh Residence was like a goddam marathon carrying the weight of a 17-years jerk when you're not used to exercising.

  
Turns out that Stan passed out right after Cartman left, but since it was more like "sleepy-drunk" than "sick-drunk" he just decided taking him home. Token helped him to carry Stan to the car first, but he couldn't ask the same thing to the driver with a tired expression and finally breathing with relief that his seats didn't get covered in puke.

  
Now at the door, Kyle started to think how he was going to enter. Myabe search on Stan's pocket for spare keys? Ringing the doorbell at that time would not be polite at all. For his luck, Randy Marsh opened the door on his pajamas, holding a bag of cheddar chips. The echo of some tv show was in the background, showing that he was probably awake before they get there.

  
"Hello there, Kyle." He greeted, keeping the door open to help. For him, it wasn't a uncommon situation to have his son being carried home princess-style by that boy. "Thanks for bringing Stanley back."

  
"He's kind of my problem too, don't worry." Kyle answered, as gently as a person being crushed to death can be. "I'll make him pay me back." He had a deal with Stan that everytime that he caused trouble to him for being drunk, Kyle could ask anything he wanted. Usually the request was "don't drink for this whole week" and things like that, but maybe this time he could have an exception.

  
"He really likes you a lot. I hope you guys can go to the same college together someday, so Sharon doesn't have to worry a lot." Even though the older man was talking to him, Kyle saw that his eyes were already glued on the television again, so he made his way upstairs, threwing the other boy at his bed.

  
"Like I could leave you alone." He mumbled, taking Stan's hat off and kissing his forehead tenderly. He was a mess of sweat and alcohol, but even like that he could stay beautiful. Kyle liked that guy so much, for such of a long time. Always trying to deny by having other crushes, always trying to pretend that he didn't got hopeful when he and Wendy break up or sad when they got back, but now there they were, and it seemed to much to deal with.

  
"Kyle?" The confused and sleepy voice called, right before the blue eyes were again staring at his favorite redhead. "What happened?"

  
"You passed out. Get back to sleep, ok? Is fucking late." Kyle brushed his dark hair.

  
"No way man, I'm disgusting right now." Stan got up, taking off anything that wasn't his underwear (not that Kyle never saw him naked, but now that had a totally different meaning), and looking for a towel.

  
"I saw you taking a nap on the floor covered in your own puke many times, but sweat is a "ew" to you?" The redhead teased.

  
"I wasn't aware in those situations, part of passing out is not being aware of what is happening, you know?" Stan gave the tease back, kneeling down at Kyle's front and leaning on his knees. "Can you stay over?"

  
"Sure, why not? Mom will probably be expecting that I sleep here to take care of your drunk ass. She and your mother also, they always brag to the other moms about how we take care of each other." Kyle laughed, remembering the time on some other week that he overheard the moms conversation. From sons to husbands to sexshops, those ladies had a lot of unusual subjects.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah, and then Craig's mom starts to list the reasons for why he and Tweek were so much better and how Tweek made Craig a better person instead of an alcoholic mess."

  
"Hey!" Stan souted, dramatically offended. "But wait a second. Is just me or everyone except from us thought that we were going to date?"

  
"They were comparing us with those two, Stan. I think that is more accurate to say that they thought that we were already dating." The boys laughed, and Stan took the opportunity to pin down Kyle on his bed, stealing a kiss.

  
"Why I'm always the last one to know about nice stuff?" He asked, peppering the pale neck with kisses.  
"Maybe because you're a nihilistic asshole." Kyle joked, a playful smile crossing his lips as his short nails made tiny circles on Stan's back.

  
"Fuck you dude. You love this nihilistic asshole." Stan kissed him for a longer time, exploring his mouth and touching every piece of skin that he was able to grab with his eyes closed.

  
"Ok, ok." Kyle switched positions, only to get out of the bed. "Go take your shower now, homeboy. I'm going to take some clean clothes."

  
"Your bag is on the wardrobe." Stan took his towel and a grey pair of pajama pannts, too tired to try a makeout session again. "Wow, you have a bag of clothes in my house to sleepovers. Maybe we were really the only ones who didn't knew about our relationship status."

  
"Maybe. Now go, I wanna use the shower too."

  
"Fine, fine. And Kyle?"

  
"Yes?" Kyle stared at him, trying to not look too much. It was late, they were tired and they had a lot of time to do what he was thinking in the future.

  
"Are you really going to the same college than me?" Stan laughed, being attacked by flying pillows. "If I was drunk enough I was totally going to sing You belong with me for you!" Before he was really murdered, the dark haired boy ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and leaving Kyle alone with his mind. He hugged a pillow, trying to not grin like an idiot with the fact that this thing actually had the smell of his cologne, like a lot of things in that room. Like a lot of stuff on his own bedroom remembered him of Stan.

  
And suddenly, something that always sounded like a nasty fate's joke for him changed into something that made his chest warm. It was indeed true. He always belonged with that guy.

  
"Fuck, I'm describing myself with love songs...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we will have Clyde and Bebe (I'm saving Creek to the last for... reasons~)  
> Comments make me smile!


	17. Much more than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just discovered that Raisins has a picture of Tweek that says bad tipper and I found this hilarious..... XD  
> Anywaaaaay back to the chapter~

From the distance they looked like completely normal teenagers. If someone took a picture it would show a blonde girl with a very handsome and a little bit taller boy, holding hands, slightly drunk.

  
The movie example of an american teenager couple. But they were so much more than that if you gave a shot.  
Clyde was rumbling to himself, not being loud as usual, a fact that took Bebe's curiosity as they crossed the cold street in the way to her house.

  
"What you saying?" She asked, keeping her eyes at how creepy South Park looked when there was no one around. Silence on that town was so unusual that it became very scary.

  
"I was thinking about unicorns. I mean, they might had existed, but a long time ago, like dinossaurs or something, but the meteor killed them too." Clyde said, and the blonde girl could argue that this was just a thing that a drunk people would say. Well, if Clyde hadn't opened a discussion about that on the school's site on the very last week.

  
"So how come that nobody ever found unicorn bones?" She replied, being taken by surprise when Clyde took of his coat and placed around her shoulders.

  
"Maybe they found and thought it was a horse. Maybe the horn is from a very sensitive material." He shrugged.  
"Are we just going to ignore the fact that you gave me your coat?" She asked, trying to not feel too much confortable, but goddamit that thing was soft and had a fruity smell, like strawberries or something.

  
"What? Is romantic right? Plus you're wearing way less clothes than me, so I don't mind." He answered, smiling a little. Sometimes Clyde will be like that, a less louder version of himself, with the same wrods but less drama. It was sweet and made her heart skip a beat.

  
"If you end up with a cold, don't cry." She said without a lot of meaning.

  
"Relax don't worry about it!" Clyde laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Speaking of worry, what about Wendy? Is she ok?"

  
"Yeah, I think. Anyone would need time to deal with the fact that has a crush on Cartman, but I think she at least can admit it by now." Bebe explained, adjusting her body to the embrace of her boyfriend.

  
"Is a good thing. Hey, are you sleepy? I took some drinks with Redbull and my brain can't turn off right now."

  
"Same here baby boy." The girl chuckled like an old man, and they both laughed at the terrible joke.

  
"We can watch a movie or I can do your nails. This nail polish worked for the party, but doesn't match your usual clothes."

  
"About that, can I ask you a question Clyde?" Her face suddenly lost the light expression, her brownish eyes trying to catch any single reaction. "Do you really enjoy this kind of thing? Letting me do your hair, doing my nails, gossiping? I mean, I l-o-v-e bragging to the girls about how amazing is to have a boyfriend that does all this stuff with me, but you don't really need if is just to please me. We are already dating, so no need to impress me anymore."

  
"Well, how can I say?" Clyde scratched the back of his neck, taking a moment to think about his answer. "In the beggining it was to impress you, like c'mon Bebe I saw a lot of older guys, even college guys hitting on you, so I thought that, in order to have a chance, I needed something more to catch your attention, because only in movies the childhood friend gets the girl. But I guess that I ended up liking it? Yeah, that's pretty much like it, even if I just like to do by myself or with you. Except from gossiping, this shit is amazing."

  
"Fuck you, you're cute." She gave him a little punch in the arm, trying hard to hide her blushing face, but damn... Just damn. "You don't need to have a competition with those jerks. All they see when they look at me is a pair of boobs."

  
"Love makes us insecure, my darling." He took her by surprise with a gentle kiss, bringing her body closer and holding her hand. "And I'm completely in love."

  
"I love you too." The answer slipped out her mouth without thinking, being the first time that she actually...

  
"It was the first time that you said that you love me..." Clyde was faster than her thoughts, staring at her with something that could only be described as the happiest smile that someone can have at 3:30 am.

  
"Please don't cry, if someone see us here they will think that I'm hitting you or something." She tried to make a joke, but she couldn't deny the happiness of finally saying that. It was something that she wanted to save for someone special, even if she needed to pass for a thousand boyfriends to find this particular one. But for some reason, that chubby, flamboyant, crybaby, fucking adorable and sweet mess that was Clyde Donovan deserved that words.

  
"I won't." He assured, but in the distance between their spot and her house, Bebe could hear him sobbing a little bit.

  
"Man, drinking make us so honest." She commented out of nowhere, already looking for her spare keys on the purse.

  
"I know, right? Future Mr. Donovan~" Clyde winked.

  
"Slow down cowboy. I think you need to learn how to open a bra first. I'll teach you, ok?"

  
"God, this is so embarassing."

  
"You don't wanna?"

  
"Please give me the key of knowdlege, Master Stevens!"

  
"Good boy."

  
Just like this, they proceeded their night, already planning what movie they could watch to pass the tme. To someone that had the time to look, there they are, a blonde noisy girl with a strong personality and a crybaby with a pudding heart, talking about gossips and nail polish and cheesy movies and bad jokes, because they would always find new ways to connect with each other and make the other smile.

  
And still, they were so much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we hae our favorite Bunny~ See you all on comments!


	18. The time for our broken souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little sad ;-; but not too much I hope

_Tik tok tik tok._

  
The digital clock being showed at the car didn't even made the typical noise, but Butters reacted like he was hearing the noise pattern, looking with horror to the window every time they got closer to his house.

  
'Right here is perfect. Thanks man." Kenny said to the driver, paying for the ride and opening the door for the blonde, that took a good couple of seconds to step on the street. "Are you sure that you wanna enter, Leo? We don't have to go to my hell of a house, you know? We can go to a hotel or something." He offered, mentally thanking his good part-time job at the mall that could make that kind of care possible.

  
"No Ken, I don't wanna bother you even more!" Butters answered, getting off what whatever was distracting his mind. "Is better if I deal with my dad right now and just accept the grounding. But you should go home, I don't wanna get you in trouble."

  
"We both know that this is not happening." Kenny took him by the hand, going towards the door. He always had to control his sharp tongue when it came to Stephen Stotch, that fucking excuse of an human being. He always thought that his parents sucked, but at least they never used psychological torture with him or any of his sibilings. He was fucked up by nature, and when you felt the pain of death countless times having alcoholic parents is the least of your problems. But not Butters. That boy was such of a nice person, so gentle and sweet, always wanting to be accepted, but for some fucking reason a lot of people hurted him, and that stupid guy was on the top of the list. But he swallowed because if a teenager tried to fight with an adult, the winner side was already clear, and the last thing he wanted was to lose his free-pass at the house.

  
Back to reality, Butters was already entering the house, Kenny following him without letting go of his hand, both of the boys trying to be as quiet as possible, a thing that showed itself useless, since the other residents of the house were sitting on the couch quietly. Who the fuck does that?

  
"Butters! What do you think you're doing ?? Do you have any idea of what time it is now?" The older man said with a threatening voice, his body language always showing that he was ready to violence.

  
"3:40 in the morning, sir." Butters answered with eyes glued to the floor.

  
"Trying to play the smart, aren't we?"

  
"No sir, I'm just answering you, I swear!" The other boy never understood why Butters always tried to defend himself if he knew that the results would be the same. It was hope, but how can someone can be hopeful on that situation?

  
"I'm sorry, Mister Stotch-" Kenny interrupted the scene, standing in front of Butters to caught the man's attention (and make sure that he'd not hurt his son). "Is my fault. Some dick from other school slipped something on my drink that made me really sick, and Butters was the only person sober at that party so he was taking care of me." The blonde boy was showing one of his "irresistible smiles" to both of the adults, but Linda Stotch was the first to talk.

  
"If he was taking care of his friend and wasn't even drinking, maybe we can call it a night Stephen."

  
"Thank you so much. I hope you don't mind that I stay over, my head still dizzy."

  
"Is ok Kenny, we can't let someone in this state go out by himself this late." The woman answered, and Kenny took Butters by the hand until they were in his room before him or his father could open their mouths.

  
"Geez Ken, what if they discover that I actually had some beers at the party? Lying would just make everything worse." The shorter blonde panicked, but Kenny just laid on his bed, waiting for his company.

  
"They will not, ok? Trust me." He smiled and Butters gave up, taking the spot at his side and resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder, enjoying how that new situation was confortable and warm. "Buttercup, can I ask you something?"

  
"Sure."

  
"Do you really believe that your parents are nice people? That they can change someday?" Kenny stared at his blue eyes until Butters get out of the bed, standing next to his window with a sad smile crossing his lips.

  
"Of course no. I'm not that naive and innocent, you know?"

  
"I wasn't trying to say that." Kenny reassured, changing his position to sitting so he could look at the other boy from a better angle.

  
"I know, you know me more than that. I just... How can I say it? I'm stuck here with them until I'm old enough to have a job or go to college, right? So everytime he screams at me, everytime he treats me like trash without a reason, that she just pretends that nothing is wrong, I just keep thinking that I just have to handle it in the best way possible for a couple of years. At least now you and the other guys are nice with me, so I don't really feel alone and angry..." His body reacted with surprise when he felt Kenny's arms around his body, hugging him gently, but his words weren't interrupted. He waited so much to spit these things and someone was finally listening... "It gets better with the years, you know? When you suffer with something without a clear reason and you can't escape, I mean. Sorry Ken, you came to make me company, yet I'm acting so depressed."

  
"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel." Kenny held him tighter, kissing his soft hair, both of them staring at the window. "And I agree with your point of view. Lets go to a college far away to escape this hell, ok? After it we can decide if we wanna go back to South Park."

  
"Us?" Butters questioned, confused.

  
"I followed you to Hawaii, so you'll just have to help me with studying so I can get accepted into the same college that you do, ok?" He held the other boy by his chin, kissing him until they lost their breaths. "But for now, let's focus on the present, and on the present I wanna take you to a date tommorrow."

  
"It would be very fun!" Butters smiled, humming a song while he proceeded to search for some clothes that he could borrow to his guest. On the other side, Kenny just stared at him with a smile that could not go out of his lips, even as the minutes passed.

  
The clock was no longer a bother to then.

  
Someday the time to their broken souls would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, we gonna have our Creek that is cute just like comments!


	19. You are my sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the last chapter before the epilogue, but I'll let the things that I wanna say for tommorrow. By now, I missed you guys on the comments on the last chapter ;-; hope I can see what you think today!

"One more second and we could maybe see the s-sunrise." Said Tweek, finally being able of taking back his most powerful drug (Craig's hand) as they left the Black's residence. The clock on his boyfriend's wrist showed a glowing red 5:15.

  
"Token will have to be grateful forever. What kind of guests help with the cleaning when the party is over? Amazing ones, I tell you." Craid commented, trying to find Clyde's car keys in the mess that was the boy's keychain. He borrowed them the car since he wasn't going to use it, wich was perfect to Craig's plan.

  
"Poor guy he'd be grounded forever if his parents came back and found the house looking like an American Pie scenery. I probably own him for all the times I drank a bunch of fancy coffe here." The blonde took the passenger's seat as soon as the other unlocked the car.

  
"You watch those movies? Interested in boobs too much, aren't we?" Craig raised an eyebrown.

  
"I watched with your best friend because he was sad and ngn-lonely. A-And speaking of him, forget Token's house, this car is an American Pie scenery. The style screams I wanna impress girls, but is so messy and full of trash that the only girl that would accept a ride is someone wanting to record an apocalyptic movie." Tweek giggled, and was only necessary a brief second of eye contact for him and Craig to came to the same conclusion, as the car started to go through the empty streets.

  
"Straigth people." They laughed for a while, until Craig's hands searched for Tweek in a red light.

  
"Babe?" He called, keeping his eyes at the road for the sake of Tweek's paranoia, but with his attention focused on the other boy. "If that's ok to you I want to go somewhere before going back to my house."

  
"Jesus, where?" Tweek questioned, already worried. What kind of place would be opened that late (or early)? But it was Craig after all, and if it was him, it was ok to trust. "Fine."

  
"Are you sure? If you're tired we can do this another time."

  
"Me? Tired for losing a night?" Tweek stared at him. "How many nights you spent watching movies with me because the coffe made me fucked up in the head?"

  
"Not enough to make you watch American Pie." The dark-haired boy teased, leaning over to a quick kiss before the lights were green again.

  
"Just fucking drive."

  
Five minutes later they were away of the residencial area, in a street next to the mall that was mainly occupied by building, wich only made Tweek's curiosity increase. But, even with that he didn't questioned when Craig took him by the hand and entered one of the buildings, taking the stairs to the second floor since he knew what elevators did to his boyfriend.

  
"So, you're going to explain now? We're not commiting a crime, right? Are we? Oh my God Craig, we don't have to steal and have a crime life, you can get a better part-time job or something!!"

  
"Honey, is fine." Craig took both of his hands, allowing himself to chuckle just that time. What he had to show would make Tweek happy anyway. "If you keep talking I can't explain can I?"

  
"Ugh-Sorry! You know that I get freaking nervous, so say it already!!" Tweek shaked his hands to improve his point.

  
"I gonna show you, ok?" Withou further add, the taller boy opened the door for what it looked like a studio apartment. The place was almost empty, except from a big red couch with some black pillows, a empty and out of the plug fridge and a pile of books. "Tadan."

  
"Your family is moving to this place?" Tweek looked more confused than before, but his body gave up, taking a seat on the so-confortable-to-his-exhaustion couch.

  
"Yes and no." Craig answered, joining him at the couch and resting his head on the blonde boy's lap, staring at his beuatiful green eyes. "Not my default family. But the family that I created. On the future. Probably. I hope."  
"Craig Tucker, is almost 6 in the morning and I'm on an empty apartment, so explain with real words." Tweek slightly slapped his forehead, but his smile said that he wasn't really that mad.

  
"Party killer." Craig stole a kiss after keep going. "You know how my grandma loved me a looooooot."

  
"Yes, it was impossible to not know." Tweek started to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, just in case he got sad or something. Craig loved his grandmother, and when she passed away, one year before that one, it was hard for him to recover. Now he was able to talk about her without being too sad, but Tweek always wanted to make sure that he felt confortable to bring out whatever was on his mind.

  
"So, her lawyer contacted dad like, a month ago, about her last wishes or testament or something like that. Turns out that she used to rent this place for some extra money, and stated that it should be mine when she passed away." Craig explained, sighing in pleasure with the sensation of Tweek's hands on his head. "Since I'm underage my dad is the responsible, but he gave me the key and even helped me to find this stuff to put in here."

  
"Why I'm only hearing about it right now?" Tweek asked with a playful smile. "This is the place that you bring your bitches to fuck?"

  
"Yep, that's why you're here right now." Craig returned the joke, changing the position and being on top of the other boy. "I was wanting to make a surprise, since you know, this is going to be our house if you want."  
"You want me to move like right now? Oh God, is not like I don't want to but-"

  
"Babe, not now. In the future. I was thinking after college, maybe? But if you get tired of your stupid parents we can always come earlier. My mom even said that they could help us with some stuff." His hands were on Tweek's messy hair as he avoid the temptation of kissing him before even hearing his answer.

  
"I think nn.... I think I can handle until college. Taking care of a house could be bad for our studying time, and I wanna both of us in a good college." Tweek said, pressing their lips together like he was reading his boyfriend's mind. Some people thought that they always done that.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes, is not like they can fuck my head a lot this days." Tweek reassured, coming back to the kiss.

  
"We can always come here when we need some time alone." Craig said, taking the most familiar hand in the world. "We can get a bed and stuff- wow this is really my place to bring bitches. But only my special one."

  
"I gonna break your fucking face Tucker."

  
"Oh baby, I love when you talk dirty to me." Craig joked with his monotonous tone. "But so? Do you like the place? If you don't we can always find another one."

  
"Is perfect. It makes me really happy that you're already thinking about our future." Tweek's smile gone straight to Craig's heart, making him blush in a way that nobody ever could. God fucking dammit, that smile was too dangerous.

  
"Our future is my future, honey." He kissed the blonde on the two cheeks. "I love you."

  
"I love you too." They just stared at each other for some time, like the two dorks in love that they were, until Tweek looked at the window. "Hey look Craig, is the sun!"

  
"Yes." He mumbled, without moving a single inch. "I'm looking at it right now."


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the last chapter is finally here... All I want to say is thank you all for reading, commenting and enjoying this story, your support gave me a lot of inspiration and even the desire of making a sequel for this story! So I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and I see you all sometime! I'll take tommorrow to think about the sequel, and it'll start on monday! Anyway, let's end the talking and finish this properly! Love you guys <3

**_8:30 AM_ **

  
_Clyde the dick: Gentleman I finally understand the art of opening bras_

  
_Craig the passive top: Wanna a cookie or something?_

  
_Tweek the power bottom: Yay congrats dude_   
_Tweek the power bottom: How it was?_

  
_Clyde the dick: Challenging but nothing that the Awesome Dickvan couldnn't deal_

  
_Craig the passive top: Hes talking about the sex_

  
_Clyde the dick: What sex?_

  
_Tweek the power bottom: U literally only learnt how to open the bra_

  
_Clyde the dick: Yeah Bebe closed a bunch and gave to me_

  
_Craig the passive top: *Screenshot*_

  
_Tweek the power bottom: Thats hmm cute_   
_Tweek the power bottom: Super adorable_

  
_Craig the passive top: Tweek is laughing as hell just wanted to let u know_

  
_Tweek the power bottom: Fucking traitor_

  
_Clyde the dick: U dirty gays_   
_Clyde the dick: Take the head of the condoms_   
_Clyde the dick: Im going back home now_   
_Clyde the dick: Wish me luck_

  
_Token the mother: What did I miss?_

  
_Craig the passive top: Clyde is the Houdini of bras_

 

* * *

**_9:00 AM_ **

  
_Butters: Hey I just wanted to say thanks a lot for your help yesterday! If there's anything someone like me can make for you in the future just let me know :D_

  
_Tweek: ADBIFKJNSFUHOCNJLMSAHBKJF_   
_Tweek: Hey Craig here_   
_Tweek: U killed him with your cuteness_   
_Tweek: But he wants to know if you wanna grab a coffe and talk someday_

  
_Butters: Of course!_

  
_Tweek: Don't steal my bf_   
_Tweek: Jk_   
_Tweek: Or not_   
_Tweek: Tweek again don't listen to him_   
_Tweek: NOBODY IS GOING TO HURT YA IN MY WATCH_

  
_Butters: U guys are weird lets have a double date -Kenny_

  
_Tweek: Deal -Craig_

 

* * *

**_11:00 AM_ **

  
_Bebe: Feeling better gf?_

  
_Wendy: Yeah I guess_   
_Wendy: OH GOD HES INVITING ME FOR A DATE_

  
_Bebe: HE SAID THAT?_

  
_Wendy: HE SAID "LETS HANG OUT SOMEDAY"_

  
_Bebe: Polite Cartman scares me_

  
_Wendy: SAME_

* * *

**_12: 15 AM_ **

  
_Token: Just wanting to make sure that u are all alive_

  
_Clyde: Mama Token taking care of the children Ç-Ç_   
_Clyde: My head hurts ;-; I can't even think straight_

  
_Craig: That's interesting bc I always wondered how you were able in the 1st place_

  
_Clyde: Fuck u_

  
_Craig: Don't need to_   
_Craig: Tweek was working on that 4 me_

  
_Tweek: Do you have to tell them?_   
_Tweek: JK I don't care_

  
_Bebe: Never knew u were so shameless Tweekie_

  
_Craig: Under the shaking and the anxiety sleeps a savage beast urging for pleasure_   
_Craig: My sweet baby <3_

  
_Tweek: Ily jerk <3_

  
_Bebe: God_

  
_Clyde: That's what we have to endure every day_   
_Clyde: Btw if someone cares (;-;) I was able to get back to my room without my father suspecting a thing_

  
_Bebe: Btw number 2, what I am doing in this group chat?_

  
_Wendy: I also wanna know that_   
_Wendy: And I'm feeling ok, just sleepy, thanks Token_

  
_Kenny: Man u guys are not going to date again right? Would break poor Cartman's heart_

  
_Token: Hell no_

  
_Cartman: Fuck off Kenny_   
_Cartman: Shouldn't u be sucking Butter's dick right now?_

  
_Kenny: Maybe later ;D He's sleeping now my God he's so fucking cute when he sleeps_

  
_Craig: Welcome to the team my brother_

  
_Kenny: Yeeeeaaa the boys love side of life is waay better_   
_Kenny: Who needs to be a womanizer_   
_Kenny: Bye Jimmy was nice to share this road with u o/_

  
_Jimmy: Was nice to share the way with u_   
_Jimmy: Btw there's two girls spooning on my bed right now_

  
_Token: While I'm laying on my bed all by myself_   
_Token: I hate u all_

  
_Craig: I can find u a guy if u wish_

  
_Token: No thanks_

  
_Kyle: Stop buzzing my phone_

  
_Craig: Make us_

  
_Kenny: Where's our jock K-B_

  
_Kyle: Sleeping, hopefully not dead_

  
_Tweek: Are you guys dating now? Cool_

  
_Bebe: Always shipped_

  
_Wendy: Hey!_

  
_Bebe: Sorry gf_   
_Bebe: But I wasn't the only one always looking to Kyle's pretty ass_

  
_Kyle: Hey!_   
_Kyle: Wait really?_

  
_Craig: You were gays without the benefits_

  
_Clyde: Wait wait wait_   
_Clyde: So we have 3 more couples in one single party???_   
_Clyde: Two of them are gay couples?_

  
_Kenny: Apparently_

  
_Craig: Now we have a stylish rabbit walking on the creek of gayness on South Park_

  
_Clyde: Wat_

  
_Craig: Joke_

  
_Clyde: We should totally have another_

  
_Jimmy: Joke?_

  
_Clyde: Partyyyy_

  
_Clyde: Let's be like Oprah "u get a boyfriend u get a boyfriend and u also get a boyfriend"_

  
_Token: Fucking no_   
_Token: I'm salty_

  
_Craig: How Clyde has a girl and you don't?_

  
_Tweek: The world is not fair_

  
_Jimmy: Sometimes life makes no sense_

  
_Bebe: So fucking crazy_

  
_Token: I know right?_

  
_Clyde: ;------------------------;_

 

 

 

  
_Stan: This conversation made no sense_   
_Stan: I WAS NOT LOOKING AT KYLE'S ASS_   
_Stan: But #LetTokenHaveAGirlfriend_


End file.
